Unexpected
by Girl for the 4
Summary: Max's day was normal until she finds ten kittens in an alley. They look like normal cats, but when she gives them a bath, everything goes up in a poof! Now with the help of her friends, she has to find a way to get them home. Major OOC!
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected

I don't where to start. I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Makkusu Ride, or Max for short. I'm six-teen years old. I live in L.A. CA. I live alone. My family is dead. I am the only one left. I have only seven friends. Shay, Kiki, Nick, Jeff, Clare, Gabby. We have all been friends since pre-school. We all have the same obsession. The Akatsuki from the anime from Naruto. We all LOVE anime! We all write fanfictions. **(Hey you forgot about ME!)** Oh! I lied about how many friends I have. I have eight friends. I forgot about A.J. Sorry A.J. Anyway, you know how people write fanfics about the Akatsuki coming to the human world? Well, my life turned into one May 28, 2006. This is what happened.

* * *

><p>It was the last Saturday before summer. I was hanging out with my friends at the mall and was walking home. I was walking through town. I passed by an alley and heard a meow. I look down to see a small, blond kitten. He had his paw stuck in a crate. I walked into the alley and knelt down next to him.<p>

"Hey there. Are you stuck?"

He meowed. I giggled. He tried to get his paw free but had no luck.

"Here. Let me help you." I laughed.

I reached down and freed his paw. As soon as he was free he ran behind a box. I giggled again. He poked his head out from behind the box and looked at me. He tilted his head. I smiled and held out my hand.

"Come here boy. I won't hurt." I said.

He came out hesitantly. He sniffed my hand, then rubbed his head on my hand. I petted his head then stroked his back. I then heard someone yell. I turned around to see a man with a net.

"Give me that cat!" he yelled at me.

"No!" I said.

He took a step towards me and repeated himself. I picked up the cat and hugged him to my chest.

"No! I'm not letting you take this little cat!" I retorted.

He laughed.

"Oh? And why is that? Is it yours?" he asked smugly.

"Well… No but…" I tried to say but the man cut me off.

"Then give me that cat!" he yelled.

"NO!" I yelled, louder than him. I then added, "I'm going to keep this cat! He did nothing wrong! So there's no reason to take him anywhere but a nice home! And defiantly not a shelter!"

By now lots of people had gathered to see what the yelling was about.

Someone shouted, "Let the girl keep the cat!"

Then everyone started yelling, "YA! LET HER KEEP THE CAT!"

The man rolled his eyes and said, "All right, all right. She can keep the stupid cat."

Everyone cheered and the man left. I thanked everyone for helping me. Everyone left and I turned my attention to the cat.

"Are you ok little guy?"

I don't know if he really did this, but it seemed like he nodded.

"Good." I said then kiss his head.

He purred. Then I heard another meow. I look down and saw another kitten. This one was silver grey, and he had one of those plastic things that holds soda cans together around his neck. Don't ask how he got that thing on his neck considering his head was bigger than the hole.

"Well, aren't you in a bit of trouble aren't you?" I said to him.

He hissed at me and the blond cat hissed back at him.

"It's ok little guy." I said to the blond one.

Then I set him down and turned to the grey one.

"And you. Hissing doesn't scare me. Now get over here before that thing kills you." I said to him.

He looked taken aback almost. But he walked over to me and I pulled a kunai out of my boot and cut the plastic. He just looked at me like I was a demon.

"What?" I asked, putting the kunai back in my boot.

I petted his head and he actually… _purred_! This shocked me so much because he hissed at me before, so… ya. But what happened _next_ is what really shocked me. I heard _another_ meow, and saw _another_ cat. But this one just walked up to me, rubbed her head against my leg, then jumped into my lap.

"Well, aren't you a nice kitty." I said to her.

She just purred and rubbed her head against my stomach. I petted her on the head and she purred even louder. Now, this brought out, wait for it… _seven _more kittens. They were all so cute that I let out an 'Awww!'. Then one walked up to me and sat down in front of me. This one was a burnt orange with grey dots all over its body. I petted him on the head and he closed his eyes and purred. This seemed to shock the other kittens because they just gave him the 'WTFJ' look. He just gave them the 'Shut the hell up' look. The rest of the kittens came over to me and sniffed me. I petted them all and they all purred.

"Do you all need a home?" I asked them.

The orange one seemed to nod.

"Do you want to come with me?" I asked.

They all nodded.

"Ok!" I said.

It was a good thing I had a backpack with me or I wouldn't have been able to carry them all. I put the orange one, the grey one, and the others into my bag while I carried the blond one and this really cute black one in my arms. I walked home the short way. While I was walking, the blond one started to fall asleep until the black one wacked him on the head. I started laughing and they looked up at me.

"No. Go ahead and keep doing what you were doing." I said.

They then went back to batting at each other. I shook my head and kept walking. When I got home, I took the cats out of my bag and led them to my room upstairs. When they walked in, they all had just stopped in the doorway and just stared at my room. I swear to Jashin that they all ether started laughing or sweat dropped.

"What?" I asked them.

Then I realized that they were staring at everything in my room. Can you guess why they were staring? Because my room looks like an Itachi and Akatsuki bomb went off. I had drawings of Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki all over my walls. I had Akatsuki wallpaper, sheets, towels, and random other crap that had to do with them. I had Itachi pillows, posters, wall scrolls, bags, drawings, fanfics, and again, random other crap that had to do with him. The black cat looked like he was going to throw up and have a heart attack.

"Don't laugh. I like Itachi. He's awesome." I said which made the black cat even worse.

I shook my head and sat on my bed.

"Ok little guys, get over here." I said and they came running over and tried to jump on my bed, but couldn't.

I giggled and picked them up one by one and set them on my bed in front of me.

"Ok. Time to name you." I said.

I picked up the black one and put him in front of me and started petting his head.

"Hmm… What about night?"

I asked. He shook his head. Then he pulled the drawing of the Akatsuki that was on bed over and put his paw by Itachi.

"You want to be named something that has to do with Itachi?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Ok. What about Sharingan?" I said.

He gave me the, 'really?' look.

"Fine. What about Mangekyo?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Ok, good." I put him down with the others and picked up the orange one.

"Ok kitty, pick your person." I said to him.

He pointed to Pein.

"Ok. Rinnegan?"

He nodded.

"Ok. Now you." I said, putting Rinnegan down and picking up the only girl cat.

"Pick." I said.

She pointed to Konan.

"Ok. How about Paper Flowers?" She nodded.

"Good. Now you." I said as I put her down and picked up the red one.

He pointed to Sasori.

"Ok. Red Sand."

He nodded. I nodded as well. I put him down and pick up the bid blue one.

"Well, you're a big one aren't you?" I said.

The kitty smiled and pointed to Kisame.

"Ok. Sharkie!" I said.

Everyone one fell over laughing. I put him back and picked up the other black one that had an orange head. He pointed to Tobi and I laughed.

"Hyper!"

He nodded. I put him back and picked up the half black, half white kitten. He pointed to Zetsu.

"Leafie?"

He nodded. I put him back and picked up the brown one with black lines. He pointed to Kakuzu.

"Greed."

He nodded. I put him back and grabbed the grey one. I set him down in front of me and he looked up straight at my boobs. I pushed his head down.

"I don't even have to ask. I know who to name you after, you little pervert. Your name is Hidan."

I pushed him back to the others and picked up the blond one.

I hugged him to my chest and said, "You're not a pervert too are you?"

He purred and rubbed his head against my chest.

"Do you want to be named after Deidara?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Ok. Dei-Dei it is."

I put him down and looked at the cats. "I bet you're hungry aren't you?"

They nodded. I got up off my bed and walk out of my room, down the stairs, and to the kitchen. Them right behind me. We walked in, and went over to the pantry. I opened it and a pack of ramen fell onto the floor. Dei-Dei went for it and I grabbed him. He gave me the 'Can I have some please?' look.

"You want ramen?" I asked him.

He nodded. I looked at the rest of them and said, "You guys want ramen too?"

They all nodded. So I grabbed eleven packs of ramen and made them. I put the ten bowls on the floor and they ate. Then we went back to my room and I went on my laptop. I went on and watched Naruto Abridged. Hyper hopped up onto my bed and looked at the screen. He fell over cat laughing at Itachi's voice. Then the others came and started laughing. Well, except for Mangekyo. He just fell of the bed twitching.

"Are you ok?" I asked him.

He just kept twitching. I giggled and shut my computer. I grabbed my notebook and started drawing him. He was so kawaii! It only took me ten minutes to finish it. Then I remembered that I forgot to give them a bath. So I got up and grabbed Mangekyo, Dei-Dei, Red Sand, Hidan, and Sharkie. I took them down stairs to the bathroom and closed the door. I set them down and started to fill the tub with hot water. Then the doorbell rang. I left the bathroom but closed the door. I opened the front door to reveal Shay, Kiki, and A.J.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey!" they said.

They came in and went to the living room.

"Go ahead and do what you want in the living room. I just gotta give the cats a bath."

They nodded and I went back into the bathroom. The cats were sitting on the floor and I picked them up. I dropped them in the tub and heard a _poof_ and the room filled with smoke.

"What the…!" I said, taking a few steps back.

Then I saw what was in front of me. Five guys were standing in front of me. Well, not just any guys. I had Sasori, Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, and Itachi standing in front of me. And they were _naked_. I screamed and my friends ran into the bathroom. They saw me with my red, red, RED face. Then they saw the guys and turned red themselves. Then A.J. got a nose bleed, and passed out. We just ran out of the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and ran to the living room with the others. Then we heard a high pitched shriek. No. Wait a minute…. That wasn't a shriek. It was a Fangirl squeal.

"CRAP! We forgot A.J.!" I yelled.

We then heard a thud. We ran into the bathroom to see A.J. had glomped Hidan, and he fell against the wall. Oh! And uh… he was still naked.

"Someone get this girl off me!" he yelled.

I ran over to them and grabbed the back of her jacket.

"No! Bad A.J.! Let go! Heel girl heel!" I yelled.

"NO! I LOVE MY HIDAN!" she yelled back.

"Don't make me get the spray bottle!" I threatened.

She immediately let go and I dragged her out of the room. I slammed the door again and went to the closet and grabbed five robes. I then went over to the door and threw them inside.

"Put those on and don't come out until your covered!" I said to them through the door.

I then went back to the girls in the living room.

"Why'd you pull me out of there?" A.J. asked.

"Because you were in a room with five naked, S-ranked criminals. That's why." I said.

"But I was having fun." she whined.

"You're such a pervert!" I said.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"Don't be proud of your pervertedness!" I yelled.

"But why not?" she said.

"Because you're sixteen! When you're twenty-one fine but not till then!" I said.

She just rolled her eyes. Then the guys came out of the bathroom. Everything that needed to be covered was covered, but they somehow managed to get it where their chests were showing. This made everyone blush. Well, except A.J., who just stared. I wacked her in the back of the head.

"Don't stare. It's rude." I said.

She just rubbed the back of her head. I then turned my attention back on the ninja standing in front of me.

"Ok. What the hell are you doing here, and how the hell did you get here?" I said to them.

"Well, we don't know why we're here, and we were hoping you could tell us how we got here." Itachi said, directly to me.

"Oh." is all I said.

He let a tiny smile creep onto his lips. That made me blush.

"Hey! What's wrong with her?" Hidan asked, pointing to A.J. she was just staring and drooling.

I face palmed. "Ignore her." I said.

Then Shay asked, "Hey? What about the other five kittens? Are they the other five Akatsuki?"

"Shit! I forgot about them!" me and Itachi said together.

We looked at each other and then ran up stirs to my room, got the rest of them and changed them back. I gave them all robes too. We then sat in the living room and talked about how they got here and what they were going to do here in the human world and how they were going to get back. Oh! And we also spent an hour or so telling them about how they were in an anime called Naruto. Then me, Shay, A.J, and Kiki all had the same thought. What are they going to wear? It took an hour for my friends to convince me to let them wear my brother's clothes. So I went up to my brother's old room and got clothes for them. I then gave Konan some of mine. We then sat in the living room talking until it was time for bed. Shay, A.J., and Kiki called their parents to ask if they could spend the night and they all could so I wouldn't have to be alone with the Akatsuki. So when it was time for bed, I told them who was sharing a room with who.

"Ok. Listen up! This is the breakdown of rooms: Kiki and Sasori, Shay and Deidara, A.J. and Hidan, Tobi and Zetsu, Pein and Konan, Kismae and Kakuzu, and me and Itachi. That good?" I said.

"Why do I get stuck with the crazy chick?" Hidan asked.

"She's not really that bad. Well, she shouldn't be. If she is, let me know and I give you permission to gag her and tie her up. But you cannot sacrifice her to Jashin. That's my job." I said.

"Fine." He grumbled.

We then went to our rooms. Tobi and Zetsu in the basement. Kismae and Kakuzu in the living room. Kiki and Sasori in my parents' old room. A.J. and Hidan in one of the spare rooms. Pein and Konan in the other spare room. Shay and Deidara in my brother's old room. And me and Itachi in my room. Well, I guess you could say A.J. dragged Hidan to their room.

Before she shut the door I said, "A.J., don't rape him."

"Don't worry. I won't."

Then she shut the door. I then went into my room and shut the door. I grabbed my and went into the bath room. I changed, brushed my hair and teeth, then went back out.

I said, "Ok Itachi. We can do this two ways: ether you can sleep on the floor, or we share the bed."

He looked at the bed like, 'really?'.

I saw that and said, "I know what you're thinking, but I've fit three teenagers on that thing. We can fit."

He got this perverted/disgusted look on his face as I sat down next to him on the bed.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" I said and hit him with a pillow.

He chuckled and said, "I wasn't thinking anything like Hidan."

Then he took the pillow from me and hit me back.

I laughed.

"So. You sleeping on the floor or sharing the bed with me?" I asked.

"Well, if you really don't mind, then I'd like to share the bed with you." He said.

"I really don't mind." I said back, then crawled over to the other side of the bed and laid down.

He laid down next to me. I turned onto my right side so I was facing away from him so he couldn't see my blush. Even though it was dark, he probably could have seen it. I felt him roll over onto his side and I looked over my shoulder and saw his back. I let out a silent breath and tried to go to sleep. But three hours later, I was still awake. I sat up and looked at the clock. It said 12:30 A.M. I put my head in my hands. I jumped when I felt a hand on my back. I looked over and saw Itachi had sat up and had his hand on my back. I put my hand over my heart and was breathing hard.

"You scared the crap out of me." I said.

He smiled and said, "Sorry. Didn't mean to be so ninja."

I giggled.

"Can't sleep?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Is something bothering you or are you just weirded out from today?" he asked.

"Everything from today I guess." I said.

He put his arm all the way around my back and pulled me closer to him. I blushed.

"Tell me what from today is making you not able to sleep and I might be able to help." he said.

"Well, Hidan and his perverted comments didn't do much for me. And seeing the five of you, ah, post-poof should I say didn't help at all." I said.

He smiled and said, "Well, I can't make you forget that stuff, but I may be able to fall asleep."

I looked at him in the darkness.

"How?" I asked.

"Close your eyes." He said.

I did so and he pulled me down so I was laying with my head on his chest. He started singing something softly to me.

"What are you singing?" I asked.

"It's a song my mother used to sing to me when I was little and couldn't sleep."

"Oh. Well it's very relaxing. And your voice is soothing too." I said with a small smile.

"Thank you. Now, go to sleep."

He kept singing and when he finished, he asked, "Are you asleep yet?"

"Almost." I said.

He started singing the last few lines again, and I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes! First chapter done and over with! Ok well, this was my fist story on fanfic so I know it's not the best. I have many oyher storys so keep an eye out for those. So let me know what ya think. Comment or pm me, please. Well, see ya in the next chapter! P.S. Keep dodging those kunai!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, the girls wanted to see what happened last night, so the four of them came to wake us up.

They met outside my door Kiki said, "What do you think we're going to find?"

Konan said, "Well, based on Itachi's personality, and Max's personality, and how they acted last night, my guess is he's sleeping on the floor, or he's a cat."

They all nodded in agreement. They opened the door and their jaws dropped.

"Boy were we wrong." Shay said.

"Yep." Kiki said.

"Ya." A.J. said.

"Totally." Konan said.

Me and Itachi were not only sleeping in the same bed, but my head and part of my chest was on his chest, and he had is right arm around my back. So when they went to wake us up, Shay and A.J. went on my side of the bed, and the Kiki and Konan went on Itachi's side.

"Max. Max, wake up. Come on wake up." Shay said, shaking my shoulder.

I just snuggled up to Itachi more and his arm tightened around my back. Shay just face palmed.

Then she said, "Konan? Do you know how to wake him up?"

"No. I've never had to wake him up before. He's normally the first one up or if he's not, we just leave him alone or send Hidan or Kisame in to wake him up, but that never ends well." she said.

"Well… we could always dump cold water on them." A.J. said.

"No. That would not be a good idea. Itachi would not like it if he woke up as a cat. And I don't think Max wants to wake up wet." Konan said.

They nodded.

"So what do we do?" Kiki asked.

Shay then got an idea.

"Wait here! Let me grab something!" she said running out of the room.

She returned with a camera. She stood at the foot of the bed and took a picture with flash. The flash woke both of us up, and as soon as we opened our eyes, we saw the camera in Shay's hand, the look on their faces, and knew she took a picture. We sat up and Shay ran from the room.

"SHAY! GET BACK HERE!" I yelled, crawling over Itachi, jumping off the bed, and running after her. I chased her through the whole house.

I finally tackled her and pinned her on the floor.

"Give. Me. The. Camera." I said.

"No." she said.

"Give me the camera, or we switch who we're sharing rooms with." I said.

She immediately gave me the camera.

"Thank you." I said and got off her.

I walked back upstairs to my room and deleted the picture. I put the camera on the desk and sat on my bed. Itachi was still sitting on the bed too.

"Did you get it?" he asked.

"Oh ya." I said.

He nodded. I got up and went over to my dresser and got clothes. I went into the bathroom and got changed. When I came out, Itachi didn't have a shirt on. A small blush made its way across my face. He grabbed the other shirt I gave him yesterday and put it on. I shook it off and we went down stairs to get something to eat. After we ate, we all just sat in the living room.

I was flipping through channels when they saw a martial arts show and Pein said, "Do you mind if we practice taijutsu?"

"Sure. Just do it in the back yard and not in the house." I said.

"Thank you." he said.

So we all went outside. The Akatsuki started to practice and the four of us watched. I studied some of their techniques.

"Hey! A.J. Let's spar!"

She smiled and nodded. So we got up and got ready. I let her have the first shot. She punched and I dodged easily. I then punched her in the shoulder, then crouched down and swiped her legs out from under her. She fell onto her back and I pinned her. She smiled and I helped her up.

"You got better." She said.

"I told you. I've been practicing."

When we were sparing, the Akatsuki had stopped to watch us. We looked over at them.

"What?" I asked.

"You know taijutsu?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I'm not sure you could call it taijutsu. It's more of street fighting." I told him.

"Let me see what ya got. Hidan, fight her." he said.

"You want me to fight him?" I asked.

"I'll kill her." Hidan said.

"I don't think you'd kill her." Itachi said.

"Ya! I'm not that weak!" I said.

"I'm not saying your weak, I'm saying I'd kill you if we fought." Hidan said.

"Hidan, just fight me." I said.

"Fine." he said.

"Hidan, don't kill her and I won't kill you." Itachi said.

We both got into a fighting stance. I'm just going to sum it up to he tried to punch me in the head and I ducked. After that, it went downhill. For him anyway. He ended up on the ground with me sitting on his back with both his arms behind his back and me holding them. Everyone just cracked up.

"What was that about killing me?" I said smugly.

He just growled. I giggled and got off him.

"How was that Itachi?" I asked.

"Not bad. I'll give you that." He replied.

"You want to see how good I am? Fight me yourself." I said.

He smiled and said, "Fine. We'll see how good you really are."

I walked over to him and we got into fighting stances. He let me have the first hit. So I threw a punch at his chest, and he caught it easily. He twisted my arm so I turned around with my back to him. I tried to hit him with my other arm, but he grabbed it and put it behind my back too.

"What was that about fighting you?" he said smugly.

"We're just getting started." I said back.

Then I kicked him in the leg and thrust my shoulder back and him loosened his grip and I wiggled out of it. I then spun on my heel and kicked him in the chest. He did stagger back a little but not much. He then tried to shove me back by the shoulders but I dodged. I then swept his feet out from under him. He fell on to his back and I sat on his chest.

"That all you got?" I asked smugly.

He smiled up at me and said, "It's just like you said; we're just getting started."

Then he forced himself up and made us roll over. So now he was pinning me on the ground. He smiled down at me.

"I thought you said you weren't weak." he said mockingly.

"I keep telling ya, I'm not weak." I said with a smile.

Then I forced myself up and pushed him over and pinned him again. But this time, he was surprised that I pushed him off me. I smiled sweetly.

"Had enough yet, Itachi?" I asked mockingly.

"Not even close." he said.

Then he rolled us over again. This continued back and forth for about twenty minutes until I finally pinned him again. We were both breathing hard and I was sitting on his stomach this time instead of his chest because my arms were on his chest pinning him.

"Done yet?" I asked him.

"Ya. I think so." he replied.

"Do you admit to me not being weak?"

He laughed and said, "I never said you were weak."

I giggled and laid my head down on his chest. I was wiped. We fought for a good twenty-five minutes. I closed my eyes and listened to his breathing and tried to control mine. After a few minutes, we were both breathing normally.

"Can we get on with training now?" someone asked impatiently.

I looked up and saw them all staring at us. We looked at each other, only to realize that I was still sitting on him with my head and arms on his chest and one of his arms on my back. I blushed and sat up. He propped himself up on his elbows. I got off him and just sat there for a minute as he got up. He offered me a hand and I took it. He pulled me up and brushed off the back of my shirt.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"Anytime." he said.

I brushed myself off the rest of the way and took a tiny step away from my sparring partner. He did the same. We then continued to test my strength. I fought the Akatsuki in this order: Konan, Pein, Deidara, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Kisame, Sasori, and Tobi/Madara. They all lost. I was shocked myself. I mean, I beat Pein! The leader of the freakin Akatsuki! And not to forget Tobi, who is secretly Madara Uchiha, one of the most powerful ninja ever! And they didn't even go easy on me! But man was I sore. Kisame thought I didn't need and training, considering that I browsed his shoulder pretty well. But Itachi insisted that he trained me properly. So after we rested, we began training again. Our training partners were who we were sharing a room with (see first chapter for roomies). So we went to different spots in the back yard and trained.

First Itachi showed me how and where to hit to cause the most damage to my opponent and minimal damage to myself. When I got it down well enough, we went onto fighting stances.

"Show me an offensive stance." he said.

I nodded and got into my stance. He walked all around me and studied my stance. He thought it was good, so we moved on to the next stance.

"Ok. Now a defensive stance." he said.

So I got into the stance. He studied my stance again. But this time, he shook his head.

"No. If you do it like that you'll get hurt more." he said.

Then he walked behind me and placed his arms around me and repositioned my arms. My blush reappeared.

"Like this." he said.

"Oh. I never thought of putting my arms like this." I said lamely.

"If you remember this, you won't hurt as much." he said.

His lips were right by my ear so I could feel his breath. I blushed even more.

"What's next?" I asked, looking away from him.

He took his arms from around me and walked back around to face me.

"Ok. It looks like you've got that down, so onto kicks." he said with a small smile.

I nodded. He told me to show him how I kicked. So I side kicked and lost my balance. He caught me and pulled me back up into I standing position.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yes. Thank you Itachi." I said, blushing again.

He nodded and let go of me.

"Ok. Now show me a front kick." he said.

I did a front kick and he nodded.

"Now a jump kick."

I jump kicked. He nodded.

"Back kick."

I back kicked.

"Round house."

I round house kicked. He nodded.

"Do you know how to drop kick?" he asked.

"Ya. I've actually had to drop kick a guy once." I laughed.

"Good. I'm not going to make you show me." he said.

I nodded and sat down on the ground. I rubbed my butt because it hurt from all the 'training' I've done. Itachi sat down next to me.

"You hurt?" he asked.

"Not hurt. Just sore." I said.

"Well, I think you've had enough training for one day." He said with a small smile.

"Good." I said.

Then I laid down on the grass. He laid down next to me with his arms behind his head. I looked at him and smiled. We laid there till everyone got hungry. So we went inside and I made dinner. The whole time Hidan was having a little swearing fit about being in pain so I told A.J. to get the Advil and shove it down his throat.

"Really? I can shove it down his throat?" she asked.

"Yes. Please." I said.

I was serious about her shoving down his throat. She ran off to the bathroom and grabbed the pills. She ran back into the living room, got two pills out, and shoved them in his mouth mid word. She covered his mouth so he couldn't spit them out and directed him to swallow them. But he refused. So she tackled him onto the floor and they rolled around on the floor until she pinned him and sat on his chest. She told him to swallow the pills but again he refused. She then leaned down and whispered something into his ear. He then more than happily swallowed the pills. She smiled and pecked him on the cheek. She got off him and walked back over to me.

"What the freakin Jashin did you tell him?" I asked, not really sure I wanted to know.

She whispered in my ear what she said.

My eyes widened and I yelled,"EWWWWWW! That's gross!"

I ran over to Itachi and hugged him.

"What?" he said, looking down at me.

"What A.J. said to Hidan to get him to swallow the pills." I said, still hugging him.

"What did she say?" he asked.

I went on my tip toe (yes, I'm that short and he's just that damn tall) and whispered in his ear what she said. I pulled back and looked at him. He had this disgusted look on his face.

"Oh god! That's, that's just not right. That's… oh god!" he said, cringing.

(I can't tell you what she said because it would change the story's rating. Let's just say we herd it that night. JK. You thought I was serious. No, they didn't do anything that bad. They just played greased up twister in their swimsuits. But we did hear it that night.*cringe*) He hugged me back and we stood there for a few minutes twitching. After our little twitching fit, we ate then watched TV. Since it was Sunday, and we had school tomorrow, we went to bed around nine. So we went to our rooms. Me and Itachi were sitting in my room on my bed. And A.J. and Hidan's room is across the hall from ours. So we heard it the most.

I was laying on the bed curled up covering my ears. Itachi was sitting next to me toning it out. He looked down at me and smiled. He put his arm around me and pulled me over to him. 'I guess this might help' I thought. I sat up all the way and put my head on his shoulder.

"That bad?" he asked.

"Worse than you think." I said.

"It's not that bad." he said.

"You can tone it out. I can't." I said.

He laughed. We sat there for a few minutes when I got an idea. I crawled over to the bedside table. I sifted through some stuff and found what I was looking for. I grabbed my pair of ear plugs and my iPod. I crawled back over to him and put the ear plug in his left ear. I put the other one in my right ear. Then I handed him the right ear bud headphone thingy and put the left one in my free ear. I turned on the iPod and music filled our ears. We both sighed in relief from not having to hear what was going on across the hall. Whatever song was on ended and _Again _by Yui came on. I had the English fandub by FloobertBubbles on YouTube. **(A/N: this is a real fandub on YouTube. I really recommend you check it out. P.S. **_**Again **_**is the first Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood opening.) **I knew this song by heart, English version and Japanese version. I started to sing along.

_**Through each and every bend, on this winding road, I've tried to stay on my feet  
>And now I've fallen, but I still should be chasing after my dream<strong>_

_**The sky that I've lost sight of is what I will seek, though I know that it's not as though I wanna go back to the past**_

_**I was putting up the expectation that people would understand that I was a victim of this regretful act**_

_**These tears will never end the sins, I  
>Try and hide, I will always bear that pain<br>Trapped here in this maze of emotion, who is it I'm waiting for?**_

_**I feel honesty beckoning me forward  
>To record my thoughts in this white notebook<br>Don't know what, but I'm running from something  
>Is it reality?<strong>_

_**We live for something, some sort of purpose  
>But I seem to have forgotten it in the dead of the night, yeah<br>My tactless words proved the way I handled things wasn't right  
>And now I've no place to return<strong>_

_**Is it too early, this part of my life, to forget all those memories? I'm on the way  
>Why is it so hard to<br>Just accept all of the pain inside?**_

He looked at me.

"I love this song." I said.

_**I must apologize, for everything I ever did, I'm sorry  
>I didn't say the right things, and I made you feel so uneasy<strong>_

_**I will embrace today tightly, just as I will embrace tomorrow, though I know that they may not play in sequence  
>I tried to understand what happened by closing my eyes and looking into what can't be seen by anyone else, and then I knew<strong>_

_**I will propose a start to the end now  
>Let's try and end all of these foolish rumors<br>Face it dead-on, but we will not settle anything if you lie to me  
><strong>_

_**So now it's stirring in this red heart of mine  
>Rushing through my body, anticipating<br>I think I'm ready to finally face that thing called reality**_

_**We live for something, some sort of purpose  
>But I still feel like shouting it out, Can you hear me?<br>My tactless words proved the way I handled things wasn't right  
>And now I've no place to return<strong>_

_**I'm grateful for your love, so I will become strong  
>For the ones that I hold dear to me, I'm on the way<br>And somewhere on that road, I will face all my enemies**_

_**How can I proceed on when the doors are all locked? Can I open them up?  
>How the story has started without me, so now it's too late, and I can't turn around <strong>_

_**Please open your eyes  
>Please open your eyes<strong>_

_**Is it too early, this part of my life, to try to forget everything?**_

_**I will return to the past so I can fix the things that I'd left undone**_

_**ONE MORE TIME**_

_**We live for something, some sort of purpose  
>But I still feel like shouting it out, Can you hear me?<br>My tactless words proved the way I handled things wasn't right  
>And now I've no place to return<strong>_

_**I'm grateful for your love, so I will become strong  
>For the ones that I hold dear to me, I'm on my way<strong>_

_**Why is it so hard to just accept all of the pain inside?**_

The song ended and he asked, "You know that song that well?"

I nodded and said, "I've been singing it for years."

He nodded.

"You voice is beautiful." he said.

I blushed and said, "Thank you."

He smiled. 'I'm never going to get use to this' I thought. Then _Science Show _from the Bleach Beats Collection came on.

_**Hajimaru souzei gyousei SHOW  
>Isei zensen de Bank shiro<strong>_

_(Beginning of whole army enforcement SHOW  
>Reason frontline of Bank white) <em>

_**Kashu shuuryo chakugo cruel  
>Arere na GROGGY crazy shout!<strong>_

_(Analysis termination immediately following cruel  
>Compassion a GROGGY crazy shout!)<em>

_**Hajimaru souzei gyousei SHOW  
>Kanaratsu kyoutan kattsai END <strong>_

_(Beginning of whole army enforcement SHOW  
>Certainly admiration acclamation END)<em>

_**EXCITE suru Hunter beat  
>Narubeku kirei ni shin de kure<strong>_

_(EXCITE illustrate Hunter beat  
>As much as possible of a beautiful dying sunset)<em>

_**GOOD! I found you! Nigiru seimei  
>GOD deserted you! Sosoru kyougou<strong>_

_(GOOD! I found you! Grasp existence  
>GOD deserted you! Ecstasy crying aloud)<em>

_**God bless to you! Kishimu seizon  
>Goodbye! Thanks you! CONTROL YOU!<strong>_

_(God bless to you! Grate survival  
>Goodbye! Thanks you! CONTROL YOU!)<em>

_**Im easy. You speaking wish  
>Psychology kyomi nai sa<strong>_

_(Im easy. You speaking wish  
>Psychology is not interesting)<em>

_**Seizon kakuritsu 0%  
>Sayonara GROGGY Beautiful Burst<strong>_

_(Existence probability 0%  
>Good-bye GROGGY Beautiful Burst)<em>

_**Hajimaru souzei gyousei SHOW  
>Sorosoro ashii End roll start<strong>_

_(Beginning of whole army enforcement SHOW  
>Gradually too good for End roll start)<em>

_**Boku no na ari ka Mad scientist  
>Narubeku kirei ni meserarerute kure<strong>_

_(My reputation of whereabouts of a Mad scientist  
>As much as possible of a beautiful enchanted sunset)<em>

_**GOOD! I found you! Nigiru seishin  
>GOD deserted you! Sosoru kyousatsu<strong>_

_(GOOD! I found you! Grasp intention  
>GOD deserted you! Arouse opinion)<em>

_**God bless to you! Kishimu seinou  
>Goodbye! Thanks you! CONTROL YOU!<strong>_

_(God bless to you! Grate gift  
>Goodbye! Thanks you! CONTROL YOU!)<em>

_**GOOD! I found you! Nigiru seimei  
>GOD deserted you! Sosoru kyougou<strong>_

_(GOOD! I found you! Grasp intention  
>GOD deserted you! Ecstasy crying aloud)<em>

_**God bless to you! Kishimu seizon  
>Goodbye! Thanks you! CONTROL YOU!<strong>_

_(God bless to you! Grate gift  
>Goodbye! Thanks you! CONTROL YOU!)<em>

_**GOOD! I found you! Nigiru seishin  
>GOD deserted you! Sosoru kyousatsu<strong>_

_(GOOD! I found you! Grasp intention  
>GOD deserted you! Arouse opinion)<em>

_**God bless to you! Kishimu seinou  
>Goodbye! Thanks you! CONTROL YOU!<strong>_

_(God bless to you! Grate gift  
>Goodbye! Thanks you! CONTROL YOU!)<em>

He looked at me again.

"What the hell do you have on this thing?" hesaid.

"Good music. Now shut up and stop complaining or you'll have to listen to what's going on across the hall." I said with an evil smile.

He shut up and listened to the music. The next song that came on was _Hero's Come Back _by Nobody knows.

_**Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hitori  
>Hitori mata hitori de chi agarou toushi<strong>_

_**Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori  
>Itsuka ga ii jumbi are you ready?<strong>_

Karadajuu furuwa shizou ni  
>Hageshiku narase yo stomping<p>

_**Taezu tsuki ukasu call me  
>Kawarisugiru nutsu kamu story<strong>_

(Come on! )

Evr'y body stand up agero kyou  
>Ichiban no jikan da<p>

_**Meni mottomoran no speed wo handa  
>Dare mo nobinattori ko kanba<strong>_

(Yeah come on)

Evry body hands up  
>Mata ashita no heros wa come back<p>

_**Tsujou kazoe hibi wo countdown  
>Ike zi 3, 2, 1,<strong>_

_**Make some noise!**_

What you gonna do?  
>What you gonna do?<p>

_**Taemanaku dare hibi kizamu  
>Deja vu yori mo gotsui shougeki ga<strong>_

_**Zenshin wo hashiri hanasan  
>Break it down<strong>_

Turn it up (turn it up)  
>Hey kikkoeka<p>

_**Sakenda kinou made no koto ga  
>Kawaru darou madaminu ase<strong>_

_**Koboete afureta omoi no bun made  
><strong>__**[ Lyrics from: .com/lyrics/n/nobody_knows/heros_come_ ]**__**  
>Machinimatta show time<br>Saitechiru shukumei**_

_**Dochira ni katamuku  
>Shouhai no yukue<strong>_

_**Agura kaiterya kyou nimo tsubureru  
>Nagashita chi to ase onore de nugue<strong>_

Negai mo pride mo fukume subete wo  
>Tagai no haigo<p>

_**Nasake wo kaketerya dame ninaru ze  
>Tamote potential mental (men! )<strong>_

Neko mo shakusi mo mata you na hero  
>Hitoban dake no goran roman hikou<p>

_**Oo ii nee sonnan ja nee sa  
>Kick on the corner mada tari nee ka?<strong>_

_**Itsumo to chigau hijou na jinkaku mamoru  
>No sa subete<strong>_

_**Like a terminator!  
>Yon kai go kai de tetsu highlight<strong>_

_**(Fly high yeah! )**_

Isso kono ba de tsutaetaru zo

(Repeat chorus)

Hey yo mou basho nori tsuku wa kakugo desho  
>Nankai korondatte tatsu keredo<p>

_**Nade aida naze kami hito e no seisho  
>Irikunda kanjou kizuki ageta desho<strong>_

Made in hyuuman no dorama no enchou  
>Marude moesakaru yoshihara no enojou<p>

_**Enoresu saki mo nichjou  
>Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto<strong>_

Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
>Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite ze<p>

_**Ikuddotonaku tasu kono ba no batoru  
>Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru<strong>_

_**Ichiya niya no tukedakiba ja**_

Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo furi ha  
>Hino moe akogareru hikage wo shiru<p>

_**Mochiagaru kansei ga yuuki to naru  
>Tashiagareba ima kurushimi tomonau<strong>_

_**Sore demo saikou wa kitto aru  
>Subete sarau to shouri no kansei<strong>_

He liked this song and asked what it was. I told him that it was one of the _**Naruto **_openings. He nodded. A half an hour later, we couldn't hear them anymore. So we took out the ear plugs and the ear buds. We sat there and just talked. At around ten we tried to go to sleep. We both tossed and turned for a while. I sat up and looked over at him and he looked to be asleep. I got out of bed careful not to wake him up and left the room. I went down the hall way to the stairs to the roof. I went up the stairs and went over to the railing. I looked up at the half moon. It was giving off more light than it looked like it would. I saw a shooting star and closed my eyes to make a wish.

"Couldn't sleep?" someone said.

I jumped about ten feet in the air and whipped around to see Itachi standing in the door way to the stairs. I put a hand over my heart, leaned against the railing, and closed my eyes.

"Why do you have to be so damn ninja all the time?" I asked.

"Why? Did I scare you again?" he said with a smile.

I nodded. He walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Let me guess. I almost gave you a heart attack again, didn't I?" he said.

I nodded again and looked up at him.

"Ya know. I hate being so short. I literally have to look up just to talk to you. It a little annoying." I said pouting a little.

He just laughed and shook his head. I turned around to look at the night sky. He turned around and looked at the sky too. He put his hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. He had this look in his eyes.

"Hmm? Is something wrong?" I said.

"You look worried. Is something bothering you?" he said.

"What? No. Nothing's wrong." I said, forcing a smile.

He knew I was lying. He looked at me with this look on his face, like he was saying 'Don't lie to me Max.' I sighed.

"Ok. Fine. Something is bothering me." I said, looking at the moon.

"Is it having us here?" he asked.

I looked at him in surprise.

"What? No! It's not you guys! I love having you guys here!" I said, raising my hands.

"Then what is it?" he asked.

"That's the thing. I don't **know** what it is that's bothering me." I said.

I leaned against the railing. And that's when he saw it.

* * *

><p><strong>Ya! Chapter 2 done! It was pretty easy to wright. I had some help from A.J. (my sister) on this one. She came up with what she told Hidan. Well anyway, please review and if you have any ideas let me know. I'm running out of creative juice! Well, till next time<strong>**sayonara! **


	3. AN: OC Contest!

**Hey everyone! I'm having a little contest. It's an OC contest. If you like Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, or Kisame, fill out the form below and PM it to me (PMS ONLY). There is no set date for the end of the contest. I will select the winners once I have at least two (2) for each. **

**Submission limit is two (2) but not for the same Akatsuki member. PMS ONLY. REWIEW SUBMISSIONS WILL NOT BE ACCEPTED. REMEMBER THIS.**

**Name:**

**Age: **

**Appearance (be as descriptive as possible):**

**Nationality/Race:**

**Personality (be as descriptive as possible):**

**Odd or unusual qualities:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes: **

**Languages they speak (limit three {3} besides English) (optional):**

**Family:**

**History:**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey fellow ninjas! I've been kind of stuck on some stuff, and school is starting in few weeks so it might be a little while before I post again so enjoy this while you can. And don't forget the contest. Tell your friends too. Please! **

"What's that?" he asked.

"What's what?" I said, confused.

"This." he said, picking up my right forearm and turning it over.

"Ai…" he said.

"Love…" we said in unison.

Our voices trailed off together as well. I looked down.

"I-it's a tattoo. My parents had a one just like it. My father had peace. And my mother had hope. There in Japanese because were from Japan. It's my ninja way. Peace (平和,) Hope **(****希望**), Joy (**喜び****)**, and Love (**愛****)**." I said sadly.

"Who had joy?" he asked.

"My… My older brother." I said, wiping away a tear.

"You have an older brother?" he asked.

"Had. I had an older brother." I said.

"What do you mean you _had _an older brother?" he asked.

"He's dead. He died four years ago when I was twelve." I said holding back tears.

"How old was he?" he asked.

"Sixteen." I said.

"How close were you two?"

"Best friends. Everything I know about computers and cooking I learned from him. Than he died four years after my parents died and left me by myself." I said.

Itachi just looked at me.

"And it's my fault he's dead." I suddenly said.

He looked at me in surprise.

"What?" he said.

"He was murdered because of me. I got him killed. Me." I said.

"How was your fault?" he asked.

"It happened on May 30, 2002. It was the first day of summer. He had taken me and my friends to the mall. The two of us were heading home when we were kidnapped. We were taken to a warehouse. Daisuke was just trying to protect me from them. Then they pulled out knives, guns, bats, and just about any other weapon you could think of. He told me to get behind him, so I did as he said. I always listened to him. Then they started firing warning shots with the guns. But still he stayed still. Not letting any fear or emotion show on his face. And that's when it happened. They shot him. They got him right in the heart. He fell to the floor and I sank to my knees. I held him in my arms while I watched him die, helpless. There was nothing I could do but sit there and listen to his last words. He told me to stay strong and keep moving forward in life. That everything that lives must die. That in order for there to be life, there must be death. He told me that the only thing that will make him happy in the afterlife would be to be able to look down to earth and see his beloved little sister living a happy and active life, and being happy with a good guy. And his last words to me were 'You're the best little sister ever. Make sure you find the right guy or I will come back and haunt you. I love you Max.' then he died. Even in his last minute he tried to make me laugh. He was always trying so hard to make me laugh when I was in bad mood. And his scene of humor was almost identical to yours. That's why you're the only one that can make me really laugh and make me feel better when I'm in a crap-ass mood. He would have liked you. He would have said that he preferred that I go out with you than any of the other dumb asses from school or whatever." I said.

He smiled at that last part as my eyes widened and I blushed, realizing what I had just said.

"So you say I'm like your brother?" he said.

"Ya. In more ways than one. Your funny, you can eat a lot, you're strong, you can make me feel better when I feel like shit, and I feel safe around you." I said, blushing a little more.

He smiled and put his hand on my shoulder and I turned to him and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head.

"You'll always be safe with me. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." he said.

"I know." I said into his chest.

Tears had started to roll out of my eyes. We pulled back and he wiped away my tears. We looked up just in time to see another shooting star.

"Make a wish sweetie." Itachi said with a gentle smile.

I closed my eyes and made a wish. I opened my eyes and rested my head against his chest.

"What did you wish for?" he asked.

"I can't tell you or it won't come true. But you'll find out soon enough." I said smiling.

"Well, I look forward to that. And on another note, do you have any other tattoos?" he said.

I blushed again. I did have one more tattoo.

"Y-ya. I have o-one more tattoo. B-but it's a little e-embarrassing for me."

"What is it?"

I swallowed and lifted up my shirt to just below my ribs to revel うちはイタチ (_Uchiha Itachi_) on my abdomen. He looked at my middle and smiled.

"I know what you're going to say. It's over obsessive and creepy. I know, I know." I said, closing my eyes and lowering my shirt.

"Actual, I was going to say it's sweet." he said.

I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Really?" I said.

He nodded. Then he went behind me and wrapped his arms around my middle and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I was also going to say that it's cute." he whispered into my ear.

I blushed and looked away from him.

"R-really?" I said.

He grinned and said, "We should go back to the room and try to get some sleep. Besides, you have school in the morning."

"What are you, my mother?" I asked with a smirk.

He chuckled and said, "No but you can tell me how she died another time."

I nodded and he led me back to our room, keeping an arm around me the whole way. When we got back, we laid down and he pulled me close to him. I laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes. A few seconds after I closed my eyes, I fell asleep. But before I fell asleep, in those few seconds between awake and asleep, I felt Itachi kiss my forehead. I swear my eyes widened even with my eyes closed.

I woke up to Shay saying, "Max! Wake up! We gotta get ready for school!"

"Wha…?" I asked.

"Come on! Don't make me get Deidara to lick you." she said.

My eyes shot open and I bolted up right. I looked at the clock and saw it was five o'clock in the morning. I looked at the other side of my bed and that Itachi was gone.

"Where's Itachi?" I asked.

"In the living room."

"Why?"

"He said he couldn't sleep last night so he went outside and then just sat in the living room and read a book."

"Oh. Ok. So why did you wake me up at five am?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"Because it's the last week of school. And we always wake up at five in the morning everyday on the last week of school." she said.

"Oh ya." I said.

I got out of bed and went into the bathroom. I showered, brushed my teeth and hair, and put on makeup. I went out into my room to find Hidan sitting on my bed looking at something on the nightstand.

"Nice drawing." he said, looking at me with the most perverted smile I've ever seen.

"What drawing?" I asked.

He held up one of my notebooks to reveal a drawing of Itachi and Deidara. If it was any other notebook I would have been fine. But he just had to find_ that _notebook. He found my sexy no jutsu notebook. It's the notebook I have that's filled with nothing but drawings of the Akatsuki guys in sexy no jutsu form. And he just happened to flip to the drawing of Itachi and Deidara.

"Give me that notebook!" I yelled, running at him.

He got up and ran out of my room and down the stairs. I ran after him. I chased him through the whole house. The chase finally ended in the back yard when I jumped on his back. He fell on the ground and I grabbed the notebook out of his hand. I got up of him and walked back into the house. I walked back up to my room to see Shay sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"He found your sexy no jutsu notebook didn't he?" she asked.

I nodded and sat down next to her.

"He opened to the picture of Itachi and Deidara too." I said.

She laughed.

"So what happened last night between you and Itachi?" she asked.

I looked at her in surprise.

"What? What do you mean what happened?" I said.

"On the roof. I heard you two talking when I got up to go to the bathroom." she said.

I blushed and said, "I told him about the tattoos I have and the meaning behind the one on my arm." I said.

"Did you get nerves with the one on your stomach?" she asked.

I nodded.

"K. What else did you tell him?" she said.

"I told him about Daisuke and how he died. I also told him about how he and Daisuke were alike." I said looking at the floor.

"How _are_ they alike?" she said, with a device smile .

"Well, there's what I told him: he's funny, he can eat a lot, he's strong, he can make me feel better when I feel like shit, and I feel safe around him." I said.

"M-hm. And how else?" she asked.

"Well, that's really all the ways except for that he's smart like Daisuke."

"Ok. Now tell me. What do think about him?" she said.

"He's funny, cute, sweet, gentile (No dirty thoughts ya perverts), thoughtful. He's not pushy. He asks before doing something. He's a gentlemen. He's strong. He actually cares about me and how I feel. And I like him. Not just friend like him. Like, like him." I said.

I was now staring out the window with a dreamy look on my face. So of course I didn't notice what was going on behind me until Shay tapped my shoulder.

"Max. There's someone who wants to talk to you." she said.

I turned around and saw Itachi standing in the door way.

"How much did he hear?" I asked her quietly.

"All of it." she said, smiling.

I groaned. This is the last thing I wanted to happen.

"I'm just gunna… ya." she said then left and closed the door.

**Shay's P.O.V**

I listened to Max go on and on about Itachi when I heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see Itachi leaning against the doorframe.

"How long have you been there?" I asked him.

"Well, I've been standing in the doorway for about forty-five seconds and was outside the door for a good minute or two." he said with a smile.

"So you heard the whole thing?" I asked, smirking.

He nodded.

"You know she's gunna kill you right?" I laughed

"I know." he said.

"Alright. Max. There's someone who wants to talk to you." I said and tapped her shoulder.

She turned around and saw him in the doorway.

"How much did he hear?" she asked.

"All of it." I said.

She groaned.

I said, "I'm just gunna… ya." and left and shut the door behind me.

Let's give 'em a little privacy shall we.

**Max's P.O.V**

'I can't believe she just left me to talk to him alone. I'm gunna kill her.' I thought. Then I turned my attention back to the cute ninja standing in front of me.

"So you heard everything?" I said, looking at the floor.

"Ya." he simply said.

I sighed and sat on the window seat. He came over and sat next to me. I blushed remembering what I said. He heard me say I thought he was cute. And he heard he say that I _like_ him! It's so embarrassing!

"I think your cute too." he said.

I looked at him like he said something crazy like 'hey, let's take Kisame to a sushi restaurant.'

"Y-you d-do?" I asked.

"Ya. And ya know what?" he said.

"W-what?" I asked blushing.

He put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. He turned so he was sitting on an angle on the window seat. He pulled me on top of him. I turned about three more shades of red. He had both arms around my back and I had my arms on his chest. He was looking straight into my eyes. I looked into his dark grey eyes. I never really noticed how amazing his eyes were. Then I realized how close our faces were. Our faces were only inches away from the other.

"I like you too." he said quietly.

"R-r-really?" I said, turning another three shades of red.

"You don't believe me?" he said smiling a little.

"Well… it's not that I don…" I started to say, but was cut off.

He didn't say anything to cut me off. He leaned forward and kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened, then they slid closed and I kissed him back. His mouth opened a little and his tongue touched my lips. I opened my mouth and let his tongue into my mouth. It explored my mouth. I felt it run over the back of my teeth then it came down to my tongue. Then it withdrew and he tried to get my tongue into his mouth. I did hesitantly, but still, I did. I explored his mouth for a little. Then there was a knock on my door.

"Max?" Shay said.

We broke apart and looked at the door nervously. Luckily, she didn't open the door.

"Ya?" I called nervously.

"Are you guys ok? You've been in there a while." she said.

We looked at each other and let out sighs of relief.

"Ya. We're fine." we said together.

"Ok. Well, you might want to join us down stairs before they start thinking… stuff." she said laughing.

"Ok. We'll be out in a few minutes." I said.

"K." she said.

When we were sure she was out of ear shot, we both started laughing.

"That was close." he laughed.

"I know, right." I laughed back.

"So, we telling anyone about this?" he said.

"Hmm… let's keep it between us for now and try not to get caught. It'll be our little secret. K?" I said with a smile.

"Ok." he said and kissed me again.

We got up and went down stairs to get something to eat. We went to the kitchen and ate. Then we went to the living room. By now it was six-thirty. No one was up but us and Shay, who was waking up Deidara. Or should I say, _trying _to wake him up. But he's a heavy sleeper. I swear to Jashin that a bomb could go off and he wouldn't wake up **(A/N: Pardon my joke)**. I offered to bite him but she said no. She kissed his cheek and it woke him up. Around six forty-five, I went to wake up A.J. and Hidan. When I went in, they were laying on the bed under the blanket. I went over and shook her shoulder.

"Come on A.J., wake up. It's a new day. Get up and face the world." I said.

She just rolled over and hugged Hidan. He put his arm around her. I wacked her upside the head.

"Wake up!" I said.

She woke up and looked at me.

"What do you want?" she asked, snuggling into him more.

"It's time to get up and get ready for school." I said.

"School?" she said.

"Ya. It's Monday. Now get up." I said.

She sat up and I saw what she was wearing. All she was wearing was her bra and underwear.

"Wake him up again too will ya. And tell him not to go back to sleep." I said, walking out of the room and shutting the door.

When I got into the hall way I cringed and shuttered. I shook my head and went down stairs. In the living room, Sasori and Kiki were sitting on the couch arguing with Deidara about how they both think he's wrong and that art is eternal. Shay was showing Itachi something on the computer and he was holding back laughter and Tobi and Zetsu were having a conversa ─ Wait! Shay was showing something to Itachi on the computer and he was trying not to laugh? What the hell was she showing him? I walked over and looked over his shoulder at the screen. My face turned red as a saw what was on it. She was showing him my deviant art page. And she was showing him all of my Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, and Tobi/Madara pictures in my favorites. I just about fell over about to have a heart attack. Then she pulled out _THE NOTE BOOK. _I was gunna kill her. She was showing him my sexy no jutsu note book. That was it he started laughing so hard he fell on the floor next to me. I was still twitching from the shock of betrayal. She swore she wouldn't show it to anyone! The other three stopped arguing to see what was going on.

"Oh my Jashin! Itachi's laughing! He never laughs! Shay, what did you do?" Kiki said.

She held up the now closed note book. The cover read: _ sexy no jutsu. _

"Sexy no jutsu? What the hell is that, un?" Deidara asked.

"You don't want see and you don't want know." Kiki said.

"Why not?" Sasori asked.

They got up and went over to Shay.

"Don't say I didn't worn ya." Kiki said as Shay opened the note book.

The first drawing in the note book was of Sasori and Deidara in… well… to put it in a, ah, non-perverted way, sexy poses. Kiki just whistled. The boys looked uncomfortable. Shay turned the page to a Pein and Tobi drawing. They started laughing. Then A.J. and Hidan came into the living room, followed by Kakuzu and Kisame. They came over and started laughing. Then Tobi and Zetsu came over. They started laughing as well. Then the worst thing happened. Pein and Konan came into the room. Shay quickly turned the page to a, not much better, but better than one of Pein, drawing of Kisame and Hidan. They came over and Konan started laughing and Pein just smiled. I finally stopped twitching and Itachi stopped laughing so hard, so he stood up and helped me up. We stood up just in time to see Shay turn the page to the drawing Hidan had found early that morning, the one of Itachi and Deidara. The pose they were in was Deidara had his right arm around Itachi's shoulders, and Deidara's mouth was licking Itachi's cheek. Itachi had a discussed/ nerves/ scared look on his face. Deidara had his left hand up in a slight wave, and both his mouth and his hand mouth were grinning evilly. Oh! And don't forget that they're in sexy no jutsu form, so they weren't wearing any clothes. All they had were these tiny little clouds in front of their, uh… man spot. I saw the page and felt several pairs of eyes that belonged to the Akastuki. I heard Deidara and Itachi both start laughing. Even Pein started laughing. My face flared dark, dark, dark scarlet. I was so embarrassed about this. And you know it's bad when Pein falls over laughing. Then something bad happened. I started to fell light headed. Then I got dizzy. Then there was a feeling of falling for a second, then I was caught and blacked out. While I was out, I had a strange dream.

**Max's Dream**

_I was laying on something soft, and whatever was, it was all around me. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was laying in the grass in a meadow. I had no idea where I was. I tried to sit up but something was around my waist restricting my movement. I looked over my shoulder at the ground. Or at least what should have been the ground. But it was a metal table. I looked around again at my surroundings. Where the trees and flowers had been, were cabinets and needles on tables and vials of unknown liquids. And the blue sky had been replaced by stone walls. I looked down at my abdomen and saw a black band that was attached to the table. She saw the way it sat against the white fabric of her short sun dress. Wait! Sun dress? I never wore sun dresses! Or any kind of dress unless I have to! And let alone in the color white! It didn't go with my violet eyes, black hair that ended half way down my back, and tan skin! And I also hate the color white! It shows every little flaw! Every imperfection! That's why I wear only black or dark colors! I stopped fussing over what I was wearing when movement caught my eye. I looked to the right to see a green and purple snake slithering along the floor towards the table I was strapped to. I tried to figure out why there was a purple and green snake in here. And where was here anyway? Then a thought occurred to me; this snake looks a hell of a lot like the snake that Orochimaru had. And this room reminds me of the lab that he ran medical test on subjects. And then I noticed the dark figure drawing near. It almost looked like a scene from a __**Naruto **__fanfic where Orochimaru was coming to either A) preform dangerous experiments without Kabuto Yakushi, his medical ninja sidekick, at his side to make sure he doesn't kill the subject B) eat said subject or C) rape said subject even if female. __**(A/N Yes. I did say even if female because everyone knows that Orochimaru is gay.) (A.J. A/N Ha ha! Gay.) **__Then the worst possible person was reviled from the shadows. 'Well I'll be smurfed' I thought. The figure that was coming towards me in the shadows was __**him.**__ Orochimaru had been the figure! It had indeed looked like his snake because it __**was**__ his snake, and it had looked like the lab at his hide out because it __**was**__ his lab! Then I felt something slither across my thigh. I squeaked and looked down at my leg. The purple and green snake was slithering across my thighs and was totally invading my personal space. I mean really. I know it was Orochimaru's snake, but still! Had it ever heard of boundaries? Then I felt an even worse felling. A hand was pressed against my right boob. I yelped and looked up to see it was Orochimaru. Ok, I was pretty sure he was going to rape me now. His hand ran down my stomach to my more privet area. I screamed as loud as I could and closed my eyes. Then I heard a dull thud, the band around my waist disappear, and I was lifted off the table. I struggled and wiggled in my captors grip because I figured it was Kabuto or another one of Orochimaru's cronies. _

"_Max! Stop struggling!" a familiar, deep, soothing, seductive voice said. _

_I stopped mid wiggle and opened my eyes only to be greeted by long black hair tickling my face. Then I was graced with an amazing sight…Itachi smiling down at me. He was carrying me bridal style while running. I looked up straight into his dark grey eyes and flung my arms around his neck. I looked over his shoulder and saw a stone wall and an opening. I realized he came to get me out of Orochimaru's grip. _

"_Itachi… thank you for taking me away from that gay pedo bear and that hell hole of a hide out." I said, tears coming to my eyes._

"_I would never leave you there. And I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner and you had to feel so helpless as he touched you." he said, still smiling but looking forward._

"_It's ok Itachi. All that matters is that you came." I said. _

_I rested my head against his chest and started to fall asleep instantly. Then the arms that were holding me were gone and replaced by the same set of arms but in different places. And Itachi's distant voice calling, "Max! Max, wake up! Please! Wake up!" _

**End Max's Dream**

I opened my eyes to see Itachi's extremely worried face looking down at me. He was kneeling on the floor with one knee on the floor and the other up supporting my back. He had one arm around my back and the other one was resting across my abdomen and gripping my side. His hand that was gripping my side came up to my face and he looked straight into my eyes, his own dark grey eyes full of worry.

"Max? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Ya. But… what happened?" I asked, putting a hand on his chest.

"After you saw the drawing in your note book, you turned dark scarlet and passed out." he said, searching my face and eyes to make sure I really was ok.

My face turned dark scarlet again from embracement as I only managed to say, "Oh."

He smiled and said, "You looked just like that." Then lowered his voice almost a purr and said, "And it looks cute."

I turned yet another shade of red and he smiled. Then the memory of the dream came back and sent shiver down my spine. Since he was still holding me in his arms, and my back was propped against his leg, he felt it and looked at me.

"You sure you're ok?" he said.

"Ya. Just had a really weird dream, that's all." I said.

He nodded and helped me sit up, then pull me into a hug. I hugged him back. When we pulled away, I saw the clock and almost had a heart attack again. It was already eight fifteen!

"Oh my freaking Jashin!" I breathed.

"Max? You up yet?" Shay called from the other room.

"Ya. And were going to be late for school." I called back.

"It's your fault." she said, walking into the room with Deidara right behind her.

I started to get up, but lost my balance and fell into Itachi. Luckily, him being so damn ninja, he caught me with ease. He was in the middle of standing up, so he was kneeling when I fell, so he stood up and pulled me up with him. I thanked him and then turned to the two blonds that had just entered the room.

"As-a-matter-of-fact Shay, it's your fault we're going to be late for school because you're the one that showed them the note book that you swore to Jashin you wouldn't show to anyone." I said to her.

"IT'LL BE BOTH OF YOUR FAULTS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP AND START MOVING!" Kiki yelled from the kitchen where she was currently perched on the counter with Sasori waiting for the rest of us.

We instantly shut up because we knew when Kiki yelled like that, she was pissed. We looked at each other and ran upstairs to grab our backpacks. When we got back down stairs, A.J. and Kiki were standing by the door waiting for us. When they saw us coming, they said good bye to Hidan and Sasori, then headed out the door to A.J.'s car. Shay said good bye to Deidara and kissed him on the cheek. She went out the door and Die-Die went into the living room. I made sure that everyone was ether in the living room or outside before I pulled Itachi over to the stairs. I stepped up onto the first step and wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips against his and he wrapped his arms around my back. We kissed for at least thirty seconds. But I finally broke the kiss and just hugged him for a moment. Then as I was about to leave, he grabbed my shoulder and lightly kissed my lips before pushing my gently out the door and told me to have fun at school.

"Yes mom." I said sarcastically.

"Love you." he said, just loud enough for me to hear.

"Love you too Itachi." I said, walking towards A.J.'s tan camo military hummer.

I got into the back seat with Shay and closed the door, waving at Itachi through the open window. He smirked and raised one hand, then closed the front door.

"Took ya long enough." A.J. said.

"Oh shut up and drive the damn car." I said.

"Hummer." she corrected.

"I don't give a shit what it is, just drive the damn thing before we're even more late than we already are." I said annoyed.

She looked at the clock and yelled, "OH MY FREACKIN JASHIN!" put the car in drive and floored it.

"SHIT!" we all yelled except for A.J.

We made it to school early somehow, but the three of us that weren't driving fled the military hummer in a hurry. We all had lockers in a row and every class together, so we went to our lockers and then our first period class… math. We all do pretty well in math, but none of us were top of the class. This was one of the few things that we had in common when it came to school. But we did excel in our own individual subjects, me, forensic science, A.J., physics, Kiki, writing, and Shay, reading. We all are fairly good at tech class and art. Kiki sucks at wood shop, so it's a good thing Sasori likes her so much. We all rock at music class. Well, I didn't want to admit it but I'm the worst in math. The next class we had was writing. That went well for us. Then we had science. I was awesome. The others did well. Then we had gym. We all did better that we had done the rest of the year because of the taijutsu training we had gone through. Then reading. We all did well. Then we had lunch. Yay. Then social studies. All did fairly well. And at the end of the day, we had music class! It was just the four of us because the rest of the class was seniors and they had already ended school. Lucky shits. Anyway, so at my school, we have guitars, drums, and microphones. So we practice our favorite songs on whatever instrument(s) we played. But we still just wanted to get home to the Akatsuki. So when the final bell rang, we ran to our lockers and to the big ass hummer. We got in and drove home. When we pulled into the drive way, A.J. had just brought the hummer to a stop when we ripped the doors open, jumped out, and ran to the door. We got to the door and if it wasn't unlocked, we probably would have broken the door down trying to get to our guys. We ran into the house, down the hall, into the living room, and straight to our ninja. Shay ran straight into Deidara's out stretched arms, and into a huge bear hug. Kiki ran over to the chair Sasori was sitting in, and he sensed that she was tense, so as soon as she was in arm's length, he pulled her onto his lap and held her there. Itachi was sitting on the couch by himself, so I jumped over the arm and crawled over to him. As soon as I put a hand on his leg, he grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to him.

"The car ride that bad?" he asked.

"Well, they're here aren't they?" Sasori said.

"We made it here alive and without a ticket. But it was bad." I said, snuggling into Itachi's chest.

Then A.J. walked in and over to Hidan who pulled her down onto his lap. We sat there for a while when we got hungry. So I made dinner, and we ate. But then Hidan struck one of my nerves.

**Soooo? What did you think? Please review! Oh! And if you have any ideas for funny moments or whatever that you would like me to put into the story, I would greatly appreciate them. And again, don't forget the contest and tell your friends! **


	5. Chapter 4

He saw one of my Algebra 2 tests and it had a big red D+ on it.

"Dude. Max, you suck ass at math." he said holding up the paper.

"What the hell? Where did you get that?" I yelled at him.

"It was right here." he said pointing at the kitchen counter.

"Give me that!" I said, trying to grab it out of hand.

But him being a Jashin damn ninja, and being so damn tall, he easily pulled it out of my reach. I jumped to try to get but he just pulled higher.

"HIDAN! GIVE ME THE JASHIN DAMN PAPER!" I yelled at him.

"Nope." he said.

Then he ran into the living room shouting, "Max sucks ass at math!" I was ready to kill him when I ran after him, but when he told everyone and showed them the test, I felt more embarrassed than mad for a second, but then it went back to anger.

"HIDAN! YOU ARE SUCH AN ASS! YOU NEED TO DIE! GO TO HELL AND BURN TO DEATH A MILLON TIMES OVER!" I yelled at him, than I ran upstairs to my room.

Hidan just laughed. Everyone else looked shock as hell that I just said that. Then never thought that I would say anything like that. Even Kiki, Shay, and A.J. were shocked. They had never heard me say _anything close_ to that to someone. I mean, they've heard me say, "HA! Die Orochimaru, die! Burn in hell!" But that was just playing around. This was different.

"What the hell Hidan?" Shay said.

"What?" he said back.

"Dude. You saw her." Kiki said.

"She's totally pissed." A.J. said, for once siding with her friends instead of the Jashinest.

"So?" he said.

"I say we send Hidan in to calm her down." Itachi said.

"Are you kidding? She'd kill him if she saw him!" Shay said.

"I know." Itachi said, glaring at Hidan.

"Itachi, we're not sending him in there. I don't want to have to clean up blood. We're going to do what we've done if since we were little. We send everyone who she's not mad at in one at a time to try to calm her down. And if all else fails, we send in her favorite person, so Itachi, your last." Kiki said.

"Why me?" Itachi asked.

"Because you're her favorite out of all of us." Shay said giggling.

He turned slightly red at the comment.

"So who goes in first?" Konan asked.

"Um, well I guess the three of us should go first." A.J. said.

So they went in and out of room one by one, each coming out with various bumps and bruises. Next was Konan who came out the same as she went in. I didn't hit her because she told me how much she wanted to kill Hidan herself but Pein won't let her. After her it was the shark man. He came out with a big blue bruise on his shin because I had kicked him. Then it was Blondie. He came out with a huge bump on his forehead. Then it was threadie. He came out short an arm that was sent flying at the back of his head. Then it was Zetsu, who came out with his venous fly trap thing upside down, closing around his shoulders.

Then it was Sasori, who when he came, all they heard was, "MAX! NO! DON'T-! AHHH! OW! OW! OW! OW, OW, OW, OW, OW!" Then his head rolled into view.

"Kiki? Can you please go get my body from her before she destroys it?" he asked.

Before she could even respond, a hand came flying and landed next to his head.

"Never mind." he said.

Then it was his arm in two parts; upper and lower arm. Then his torso, followed by his other arm the same way as the first, then his legs in three parts; thigh, shin, foot. Then his clothes came down. After he was put back together, Pein came into my room, and I actually groaned out loud. A few minutes after he came in, they heard a loud, clear smack. They started placing bets on who got slapped. It was everyone except Itachi and Konan thought that I had gotten slapped. Itachi and Konan thought that Pein had got slapped. Then they heard the door to my room open.

"NOW GET OUT OF MY DAMN ROOM!" I yelled, and kick Pein in the ass.

Because of the way I kicked him, he hit the wall, bounced off it, fell down the stairs, hit the wall at the bottom of the stairs, than rolled backwards into the living room.

"Damn Max." he yelled, rubbing his face where I had slapped him.

"That's what you get for being big and scary even when you're trying to not to be!" I yelled right back.

"Pein!" Konan said, running over to him.

"I'm fine Konan." he said.

"Alright. Tobi, you're up. Good luck and try not to get killed." Kiki said, pushing him towards the stairs.

"HUH!" is all he could say.

Then she whispered in his ear, "Madara, don't kill her ether." then exclaimed, "Good luck!" and pushed up the first couple of stairs.

He walked into my room and saw me sitting on my bed with my legs crossed and my arms crossed over my chest. When I heard the door open, I looked up to see Tobi closing the door.

"What do you want Tobi?" I said.

"They want me to try and calm you down." he said in his Madara voice.

This made me look at him.

"You're using your Madara voice." I said.

He nodded and stood right in front of me. I had to look up at him because he's taller than everyone else in the Akatsuki except for Zetsu and Kisame.

"Yes. When we are alone there is no need for the act." he said looking down at me.

I was creped out by what he said so I scooted back a little on my bed.

"Madara, you're starting to scare me a little." I said.

"Good." he said.

"No. Not good!" I said.

"Why not?" he said.

"Because this is my room, my house, my life, and my world! I shouldn't be scared of you; you should be scared of me and my world!" I said, standing up on my bed so I would be taller than him.

I looked straight into the eye hole of his mask and saw his sharingan.

"Go ahead and activate your sharingan. I'm not afraid of it. But Itachi will kill you for using it on me." I said.

"I'm not going to use my sharingan on you Max." he said calmly.

"Fine. Then get out of my room." I said.

"Max, I'm not leaving until you-"

"UNTILL I WHAT?" I yelled at him.

He actually jumped at my sudden outburst. He didn't say anything.

"Exactly. NOW GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" I said.

"No."

"GET OUT OF MY DAMN ROOM BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT!" I shouted.

I don't know what, but something happened that _scared_ him so bad, he Tobi squealed and ran out of my room. I jumped off my bed and slammed the door.

Tobi ran down the stairs, into the living room, and dived behind Itachi. Itachi looked over his shoulder at him like he was crazy.

"What did she do?" he asked him.

"She scared Tobi!" Tobi exclaimed.

Then he leaned a little closer to Itachi and whispered in his Madara voice, "She scared _me_."

Itachi's eyes widened.

Then Pein said, "Tobi, Itachi, we need to talk."

So they left the room with Pein and Konan to talk. They went into the kitchen, shut the door, and went as far away from it as possible.

"Madara. What happened up there?" Pein said.

"She kept yelling at me, and the last time she yelled, she released a burst of chakra. A very large burst of chakra." he said.

"Are you sure?" Konan asked.

"Yes. I was standing right in front of her when it happened." Madara said.

Pein looked at Itachi and said, "Itachi, you spend the most time with her, have you ever sensed any chakra at all in her?"

"No." he answered.

"Are you sure?" Konan asked again.

"Yes, I sleep next to her every night and I haven't felt anything." he said.

"Well, I know what I felt and I know what I saw." Madara said.

"Saw?" the other three said together.

"Yes. I saw something that scared me." he said.

"What did you see?" Pein asked.

"When she released the burst of chakra, something flashed in her eyes."

"What?"

Madara sighed and said, "Her eyes showed the first stage of the Mangekyo Sharingan."

Itachi's, Konan's, and Pein's jaws hit the floor.

"T-the first stage of the Mangekyo Sharingan?" Pein said.

"That's impossible!" Itachi said.

"How?" Konan asked.

"I don't know myself." Madara replied.

"Is she an Uchiha?" Konan asked.

"No. Her chakra's not like the Uchiha's." Madara said.

"Then how is it possible that she has the sharingan?" Itachi asked.

"I don't know."

"Is she like that Konoha ninja Kakashi Hatake?" Konan asked.

"No. The two of them are different. I don't know what she is." Madara said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi said, slightly irritated.

"I don't know if she's a ninja or a regular person and I don't know what clan she's from." he said.

"We need to find out everything about her. We need to learn about her family." Pein said.

"Well, we should wait till she cools down because she'd probably kill the next person who walks into that room." Madara said.

"No. we need to find out as soon as we can." Pein said.

"She might not calm down for a while." Konan said.

"How do you know?" Madara asked.

"She's a sixteen year old girl, duh." she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

They all looked confused by the comment, so she explained.

"Look. When a girl's mad at a guy, like Max is mad at Hidan, she's not going to forgive them for a long time unless someone can convince her that the guy's a baka and she should just forget it and she should just kick him where the sun don't shine, hard, just to get back at him."

The three guys went white as they realized what the female ninja had just said.

"What?" Konan asked.

Then she realized she had just said that in front of three men.

"Oh! Sorry! Forgot! But hey, don't make a girl mad and you won't have to go through that experience." she said.

They all nodded. Then Konan turned to Itachi.

"We need that info soon, so someone has to go up there. And it needs to be someone she likes, so _you _are going up." she said.

"Why are you saying it like that?" he asked.

"Well it's obvious that she_ likes_ you." she said.

Itachi's face turned slightly red and he said, "No she doesn't."

"Honey, I'm a girl, and I can tell that she likes you. Now go." she said.

He turned on his heel and left the kitchen and went upstairs. He stopped outside my door and let out a breath.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Whoever you are, go away." I said.

"Max, it's me." Itachi's voice said.

I scrambled off my bed and over to the door. I opened the door and he was standing there with his hands in his pockets. I stepped to the side to let him in. He walked over to the window seat and sat down. I closed and locked the door and went and sat on my bed with my legs crossed facing him. I suddenly found my hands very interesting so I wouldn't have to look at him. I was still embarrassed about him finding out that I suck at math. I mean, he's so smart and he's good at everything, and for him to find out his girlfriend sucks at math because Hidan found a test is really bad.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked in a small voice.

"About what?" he asked.

"Not telling you about sucking at math." I said.

"Why would I be made at you for that?" he asked.

"Because you're so smart and good at everything, and then you find out your girlfriend sucks at math and she didn't tell you, you might be mad." I said looking anywhere but at him.

"Max." he said and waved me over to him.

I got up off my bed and went over to him and sat down on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him so my back was against his chest and he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I'm not mad at you for not telling me. Though I am a little mad at myself for not thinking of asking if you needed any help in school." he said.

"No. it's not your fault. I should have asked you for help." I said feeling bad.

"Then it's not your fault either." he said.

I wiggled around on his lap so I was facing him. I had one knee on either side of him and I was sitting on his legs. I had my hands on his chest and he had his arms around my back.

"Thank you for not being mad at me Itachi." I said.

"I could never be mad at you." he said.

Then he leaned forward and kissed me, and I kissed him back. My hands slid up his chest and around his neck. His arms tightened around me and pulled me closer. He deepened the kiss and I just enjoyed it. We held the kiss for at least a minute. Though it could have easily been longer. When we finally broke apart, we sat there with my head resting against his chest.

"Hey Itachi-Kun?"

"Yes Max-Chan?"

I giggled at the use of Chan at the end of my name.

"Did they send you in to try to calm me down?"

"Well, that was their intention, but I wanted to come up here anyway."

"Oh. Well, thank you for that. Hey, do you know what scared Madara so much?"

"Ah… well, it had to do with you."

"Me? What did I do? What _could _I do to scare him?"

"Well… you did something that scared him that we didn't think you could do."

"What did I do?"

"Well, two things; 1) you released a burst of chakra and we didn't know you could even use chakra."

"I can't. At least, not that I know of."

"Well it was subconscious."

"Oh, ok. And what was the other thing?"

He went a little pail as if telling me would be hard.

"Well… something happened with your eyes."

"Did my eyes change color again? Because they do that sometimes."

"Well, not exactly."

"Than what did they do?"

"They… they showed the first stage of the Mangekyo Sharingan."

My jaw hit the floor.

"W-what? T-t-the Mangekyo Sharingan? How?"

"I don't know. We thought that you may be an Uchiha, but your chakra isn't the same as Madara's and my own. Pein wants to find out everything about you and your family."

"Oh ya, sure. But can I kick Hidan where the sun don't shine fist?"

"Wow. She was right."

"Who was wright?"

"Konan. She said that when girls are mad at a guy they'll kick them _there_ to get back at them."

"Well, where else would we kick them?"

Itachi lost a little color in his face and I giggled. I leaned forward and kissed him.

"Don't worry Itachi. Even if I were mad at you I would never kick you there."

He regained the color in his face and said, "Oh ya? Why is that?"

"Well if I kick you there, how the hell are you supposed to help restore your clan?"

He lost all color in his face this time as he realized what I meant. I laughed at his excretion. I leaned forward and kissed his nose.

"Don't worry, I'm kidding. But I seriously won't kick you there because I love you."

The color returned to his face again and he said, "Good. Because I really do want to help restore my clan with a certain someone in this world."

Now it was my turn to lose color. He laughed at me and shook his head.

"But not for a few years." he clarified.

"O-oh. You scared the crap out of me."

He just smiled and rubbed the tip of his nose against the tip of mine.

"I love you." he said.

"Love you too." I said back, then kissed him again.

"We should go down stairs and start going through and figuring out stuff about your family." he said.

"Hai. But first, I have a ninja to kick." I said.

He nodded and we went down stairs. I walked straight up to Hidan and kicked him _there_. He fell to the floor in pain. I laughed and called a meeting in my room for Itachi, Konan, Pein, Tobi, and myself. Pein said that he didn't have to listen to me, so I actually grabbed his ear and pulled him up the stairs to my room, all the while he was saying, "Ow,ow,ow,ow." The other three just fallowed after us. As soon as we got into my room and the door was shut, I got right to the point.

"Alright Pein. What do you want to know about me and my family?" I said, walking over to sit in the window seat with Itachi.

Pein, who was sitting on my bed next to Konan, said, "First we need to know where your family originates from."

"Well, my great, great grandparents on both sides came over seas to America from Japan so I'm from Japan." I said, leaning against Itachi, who had his arm around my shoulders.

Konan gave him the she-likes-you-and-you-like-her-too-don't-you look. He just glared at her.

"Ok, so you _are_ from Japan." Madara, who was sitting on the floor, said.

I nodded.

"What were your parents' names?" Pein asked.

"My dad's name was Hikari Ride and my mom's name was Yuri Ride." I said.

"What was your mother's maiden name?" Konan asked.

"Um… I think it was KaiyōKasai. Let me check." I said and got up to walk over to my desk to pull out a Japanese fan.

I looked at the back of the fan and it had written on it, _Yuri KaiyōKasai_.

"Ya. That was her last name." I said, walking back over to Itachi and sitting down.

"Your mother's last name meant Ocean-Fire?" Konan asked.

"Ya. I've always wondered why it meant Ocean-Fire, but I never asked because my parents never talked about their families before they came here. So I only know about great, great grandparents. I know of nothing from before they came here." I said.

"Did your parents have any old files of information on their families?" Pein asked.

I started to think and I bit the tip of my right thumb like _**L **_from _**Death Note**_. Yes. I'm just that weird.

"Um… I think there might be some old papers in the attic." I said.

"Can we look at them?" Madara asked.

"Ya. Sure." I said.

"So, how do we get in the attic?" Itachi asked.

"I'll show you." I said, getting up and going to the door and opening it.

They fallowed my out of my room and to the end of the hall where a string was hanging from the ceiling. I grabbed it and pulled it. A part of the ceiling pulled down and a ladder slid down.

"We go up this." I said, patting the ladder.

They nodded. I started climbing the ladder and they followed. When we got in there, there was a thick layer of dust covering everything. There were cobwebs everywhere too.

"Damn. Has it really been that long since I've been up here?" I said.

"Looks like it." Itachi said.

"Sorry for all the dust. After my parents died I guess I never had a reason to come up here." I said.

"That's understandable." Konan said.

"So where are those files?" Madara asked.

"I'm not exactly sure. This is all my parents old stuff so they could be anywhere in here." I said.

We split up to look for the papers. We looked through the whole attic and finally found the box they were in.

Right after we found it, we heard Shay yell, "A.J.! Why the hell would you show them that?"

Then she came running up the stairs and to the bottom of the ladder.

"Max!"

"What did A.J. do this time?" I asked.

"She showed the guys our cover and dance to _**toxic**_!"

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"Ya! I told her that you'd kill her!"

"You're damn right that I'm gunna kill her! A.J.!" I yelled and climbed half way down the ladder and jumped.

We ran down the stairs and into the living room, the other four right behind us. Right when we came in the room, she was showing them our _**boys **_cover and dance. I just about keeled over because the guys were drooling.

"What the hell A.J.!" I yelled.

"What? They wanted to see something hot, so I showing them something hot." she said.

"Well, actually, I want to see something sexy now." Hidan said.

Me, Shay, and A.J. all got the same look on our faces; revenge.

"You want to see something sexy do you?" I said.

They nodded.

"Ok. Shay, A.J., you know what song, you know what dance, and you know what outfit." I said.

They both smiled and nodded. We then went upstairs to change.

"Do you know what they meant by that Kiki?" Sasori asked.

She smiled and said, "Oh ya."

A few minutes later, the three of us came down. Half the guy just about had a nose bleed right there and then. A.J. was wearing I bikini with a sheer robe, Shay was wearing her bikini with a skirt over the bottom and just her bikini top, and I was wearing basically the same thing except I had short shorts on.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Itachi asked.

"It's what we wore in the video, and we figured that it would be better to recreate the video instead of showing it to you." I said.

He just looked at me. I just gave him the, enjoy-it-while-you-can-cause-you-won't-see-it-again-for-a-while, look.

"Kiki, you know what song." I said.

She looked up the song and played it. We started dancing to it. By the time we finished, Konan wanted dancing lessons from us and all the guys had had at least one nose bleed. Even Madara, Itachi, Sasori, and _Pein _had nose bleeds. We managed to seduce all of the guys with one dance. We were happy. A.J. didn't change because… she's A.J., but me and Shay were uncomfortable with walking around the house with nine guys in that. So we changed into our pjs because it was already eight thirty on a school night, and tomorrow was the day before the last day of school. So we ate ramen. Then I called another meeting in my room for the same people from before.

"Pein, are you going to listen to me this time, or do I have to pull you by your ear again?" I said.

He cringed ever so slightly and said, "No I'll come this time."

I nodded and we went into my room. We opened the box and a giant spider crawled out. I screamed and jumped up onto the window seat.

"SPIDER! ITACHI, KILL IT!" I yelled.

He looks at the spider, than at me, back at the spider, and said, "Really Max, really?"

"I hate spiders ok? So just kill it!" I said.

He sighed and shook his head but stepped on it anyway.

It made this crunching nose, and I said, "Ewww!"

Itachi went into the bathroom and scraped the bottom of his foot off on the garbage can. Did I forget to say that he was bare foot? Ya, I had the same reaction that you had; thought 'nasty' and almost threw up. He grabbed my wash cloth from that morning and scrubbed the bottom of his foot before coming back out. I cringed when he came out.

He sat down on the floor next to me and said, "Better?"

"Hai. But next time you might want to use a shoe or something instead of your bare foot." I said.

"Probably." he said.

I shook my head and pulled out a folder. So did the others and started searching through them. I was scanning through an old diary that was in there when something caught my eye. Izuna Uchiha. I flipped through a few more pages and it showed up again.

"Hey guys? I think I found something." I said.

"What?" Madara asked.

"This is my some great grandmother on my dad's side's diary. And on this one page it says, 'In a few hours, I will be married to my one and only true love. Izuna Uchiha.' And on this other page it says, 'A few days from now, I will have my baby that I have so badly wanted. And the father of this baby is Izuna Uchiha.' Who's Izuna Uchiha?" I said.

I looked at Madara and saw into his eye hole. I saw that the skin around his eye was pail and his sharingan was de-activated.

"Oh crap. Madara's pail and his sharingan is de-activated. Kami help us all!" I said, hugging Itachi.

"What?" he asked.

He looked at Madara and saw that his sharingan was indeed de-activated.

"Oh shit." he said.

"Shit is correct." Pein said.

"Oh crap!" Konan said and hugged Pein the same way I was hugging Itachi.

"Madara? Who is Izuna Uchiha?" I asked slowly.

He swallowed hard and said, "Izuna Uchiha was my younger brother."

All of our eyes went wide.

"And apparently, he was your some great grandfather too Max." he said.

All of our eyes went even wider. I swear to Jashin if I wasn't leaning on Itachi, and if Konan wasn't leaning on Pein, we would have fallen over.

"What?" we all said.

He nodded and said, "My brother would always disappear for weeks to months at a time, and it appears that the time he disappeared for two years, he most have come here somehow, fallen in love with your some great grandmother, got married, and had a child."

"There's no way in hell that I'm an Uchiha. Though it would be cool, I'm not. I don't look like any of you." I said.

"That's not true." Madara said.

"Ok, so my friends say I look like Sasuke a little bit, but that's it." I said.

"Yes, but Sasuke looks like my brother." Madara said, looking down.

"What?" we all said again.

"Yes. You can look up pictures of both of them I'm sure on the computer." he said.

I got up and grabbed my laptop and went to Google. I typed in Izuna Uchiha. Then I opened a new window and again went to Google. But this time I typed in Sasuke Uchiha. I found good ones of each one and put them side by side. My jaw dropped.

"Oh my Jashin." I breathed.

"What?" Itachi asked.

I turned the laptop around so he could see.

"The similarity is un real." I said.

They nodded in agreement.

"Now pull up a picture of your father." Madara said.

I did as he said, and put it in place of Sasuke's picture. Again my jaw dropped.

"This is…" I had no idea what to say.

I turn the computer to show them and they had the same reaction.

"Now put a picture of yourself in place of your father's picture." Madara said.

Again I did as he said, and put my picture up on the screen. It was unbelievable.

"No way." I said.

I turned it again to show them.

"See? You look just like him." Madara said.

"Ok, but this would only make me half Uchiha. And if I were only half, I wouldn't have the sharingan. Especially since it's that far back." I said.

"Well let's keep looking. Look for anything on Miss. Ride's side." Pein said.

We nodded and started looking. Me and Itachi found a journal that belonged to my some great grandparents on my mom's side. We looked through it and came across an entry that said 'Our life in a new universe'. We looked at each other and read through it. Our eyes widened and we looked at each other.

"Oh crap. Hey guys, we found something." we said.

"What?" Madara asked.

"We found a journal that belonged to Max's some great grandparents." Itachi said.

"And one of the entries is 'Our life in a new universe'." I said.

"And we read through it and we found their names." Itachi said.

"What were their names?" Konan asked.

"Fuyu Uchiha and Ken Uchiha." I said.

They looked at us confused.

"My mother was full Uchiha." I said.

They nodded.

"So I am an Uchiha." I said.

Then the thought hit me; 'if I'm an Uchiha, and Itachi's an Uchiha…'

"Hey, Madara?"

"Hai?"

"If I'm an Uchiha, but the blood is that far back on my dad's side…" I couldn't even finish the sentence.

Madara chuckled and said, "Yes Max, you can date another Uchiha."

"Ok goo- Wait! I wasn't going to ask that!" I said, waving my hands in front of me.

They all just laughed.

"Honey, it's ok. We know you like Itachi, and we know that he likes you." Konan said.

My face just about turned orange because how embarrassed I was.

"Oh crap. I think she's gunna die from embarrassment." Pein said.

Itachi put a hand on my shoulder and I turned to him and buried my face in his shirt. I heard him laugh. I felt him rub my back with his hand.

"Come on Max." he laughed.

I shook my head.

"No." I said into his chest.

He pulled me back a little so he could cup my chin and make me look at him. As soon as I was looking at him, he lean down and kissed me in front of the other three. If he didn't care if they were there, then I didn't care either. But it wasn't them who interrupted us.

It was Shay yelling, "Max! your living room's covered in chocolate pudding!"


	6. AN: Contest Winners!

Here are the winning OCs!

⋲Zetsu⋲

Alexandra Lillian Blade

OC belongs to Cetacea-of-Time

⋲KISAME⋲

Musa Black

OC belongs to Sunny-Bunny-Rose

⋲Kakuzu⋲

Akane Shisan

OC belongs to TheVampireGirl12345

⋲TOBI⋲

Seina Amarante

OC belongs to GrimmyRayne

Also, for the other OCs that didn't make it into Unexpected, did make it in to my other Akatsuki stories. So here are those winners!

Another Unexpected Love Story:

Christina "Chris" Stone

OC belongs to Nemo-chan

Aoi Aoi Me:

Amy

OC belongs to Abby-and-Alex 

Puppets and Fire:

Ellowyn Kyrsan (E-lo-win / Kir-sen) - Nickname / Ello

OC belongs to Kay-baka'chan


	7. Chapter 5

CH.5

_Recap:_

_But it wasn't them who interrupted us. _

_It was Shay yelling, "Max! your living room's covered in chocolate pudding!"_

* * *

><p>We broke apart and looked at the door.<p>

"What the hell? Again?" I yelled.

"This isn't the first time?" Pein asked.

"Not by a long shot." I said.

We all got up and ran out of the room and down the stairs. We ran into the living room and we all slipped in the pudding. I slid all the way to the wall. I spun though, so my back hit the wall. But Itachi was right behind me when we ran in, so he slid the same way as me. So he slammed into me instead of the wall, then we both slipped and fell to the floor. I fell on top of him though. When Madara ran in, he fell on his butt and slid right through the open basement door, down the stairs, and into the wall. Poor guy. That was funny. But what was even funnier was when Konan and Pein ran in, they slipped and fell. Pein tried to catch Konan, but end up falling along with her. He fell on top of her and kissed her on the lips. Her eyes widened at first, then closed and her arms went around his neck. His eyes were wide as well, but closed. When they broke apart, they were both blushing like crazy. I had to bit my lip to suppress my, "Awww!" that was bubbling up inside of me. All though they were blushing, they stayed on the floor. The same with me and Itachi.

What brought our attention to our positions was Tobi walking up the stairs saying, "Ow. That hurt Tobi's butt. Why is leader-sama on top of Konan-chan on the floor? And why is Max-chan on top of Itachi-san on the floor too? And why are they covered in pudding?"

We all looked at each other and me and Pein got off the one we were on top of. Pein was slightly pink, while Konan was actually red. I giggled and went over to her.

I crouched down and said, "Don't worry Konan. When Itachi tells everyone else that were dating, I'll be even redder. And haven't you wanted that since you guys were kids?"

She got redder and put her head on my shoulder. I patted her back sympathetically.

"Oh come on Konan. It's not that bad. At least Hidan and A.J. weren't here." I said.

"It's still embarrassing." she said into my shoulder.

I sighed and looked over at Pein who had got up and was standing next to Itachi. They were both trying to get the pudding out of their hair. Itachi caught my glance and tapped Pein's shoulder. He looked at him, and he pointed at me. Pein looked at me and Konan, who still had her head on my shoulder. Then we had a little eyes only conversation. 'What?' his look said. 'You did this.' I looked at him. 'How?' he looked back. 'Do I really have to tell you?' I looked. 'No.' he looked. 'Good. Now get your ass over here and comfort her.' I looked at him. 'Fine.' he looked. 'Well, aren't you a good partner and friend?' I looked. He glared at me as he walked over and knelt down next to us. I took my hand off her back and Pein put his hand on her back.

"Konan? Are you alright?" he asked.

She picked her head up off my shoulder and turned another shade of red.

"H-hai, Pein." she said.

"I'm gunna go help Itachi get the pudding out of his hair." I said and got up.

I walked over to Itachi and stood next to him. He let his hair down and tried to get the pudding out. I giggled and took some of his hair in my hand. I ran my fingers through it and pudding came with them. I licked one of my fingers and smiled. Itachi just shook his head smiling. Then I saw the pudding on his cheek. I went on my tip toes and licked the pudding off his cheek. He smiled and kissed my nose. When I looked over at Pein and Konan, I saw something I did _not_ expect. Pein and Konan were _kissing_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well that's everything for this chapter! Sorry for the shortness! Oh! And P.S. Keep reading for a great surprise. Trust me. YOU WANT TO KEEP READING. OR YOU WILL SERIOUSLY MISS SOMETHING. TRUST ME.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

…_**..**_

…

…_**.**_

…

_**Here, while you're scrolling down, enjoy this little, ah… perverted behind the scenes.**_

_**Pein**_

_**Konan**_

_**Itachi**_

_**Hidan**_

_**Pein**_

_**Kisame**_

_**Konan**_

_**Itachi is hot**_

_**Tobi**_

_**Deidara**_

_**Pein**_

_**Shay**_

_**Madara**_

_**Max**_

_**A.J.**_

_**Naruto**_

_**Sasuke**_

_**Gaara**_

_**TenTen **_

_**Pein**_

_**Itachi**_

_**Deidara**_

_**Konan**_

_**Tobi**_

_**Madara**_

_**Sasuke is sexy**_

_**Itachi: O.O What about me?**_

_**Max: Honey, Sasuke may be sexy, but your eff-abl.**_

_**Itachi: Oh! Well then… *pulls Max into her room and closes the door***_

_***All you hear is gigging and laughing***_

_**A.J.: And they complain about us!**_

_**Hidan: I know right! But we're gunna fix that… *burst into Max's room with a video camera***_

_***Max and Itachi are sitting on her bed playing chess***_

_**Max: Oi! What the hell?**_

_**Hidan and A.J.: … the hell?**_

_**Itachi: What the hell did you think we were doing?**_

_**Max: Do you really have to ask?**_

_**Itachi: No.**_

_**Max: You guys suck ass. Now get out of my room.**_

_**Hidan and A.J.: Screw you.**_

_**Max: No. That's Itachi's job. *smirks pervertedly* **_

_**Itachi: Yes, yes it is. *also smirks pervertedly***_

_**Ok, here's your surprise! Chapter's not over!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Konan's P.O.V.<strong>

Max was trying to comfort me and make me less embarrassed about Pein kissing me when we fell, but nothing was helping. I will always be one of those girls that won't stop blushing and being embarrassed about that kind of stuff. But what made this moment worse is that Pein cane over, put a hand on my back, and asked if I was alright.

"H-hai, Pein." I stammered.

"I'm gunna go help Itachi get the pudding out of his hair." Max said.

Then see walked over to Itachi. I was gunna kill her later for leaving me alone with Pein at a time like this. I swallowed as I look back at Pein who was kneeling on the pudding covered floor next to me with a hand on my back. I blushed a darker shade of red. He smiled slightly.

"Are you sure you're ok?" he asked.

I nodded even though I was not ok. I was so embarrassed. Max was right earlier when she said that I had wanted that since we were kids. But it was still embarrassing because I don't know if Pein even likes me back. I highly doubt it though.

"Konan, you can tell me if there's something bothering you." he said.

I nodded.

"Your embarrassed about the kiss aren't you?" he said, slightly pink.

I nodded again, turning almost orange. I mentally slapped myself. I can't let him know I like him.

"It's ok Pein. I'm fine now." I said with a fake smile.

He smirked and said, "Konan, I can tell when you're lying."

I sighed.

"I like you a lot." I blurted out.

I immediately put a hand over my mouth. He only looked at me with the same blank stare he gets when he's surprised. But then he smiled.

"I know you do Konan. I've known since we were kids." he said.

"Really?" I asked, taking my hand away from my mouth.

He nodded. I turned another shade of red. How could he know? I hid it well. Oh this is bad.

"It's ok Konan." he said.

I looked up at him and asked, "What do you mean?"

He smiled and said, "I like you too."

My eyes widened.

"In fact, I like you so much that I don't think I like you, I thing I love you." he said.

Ok, this is getting better by the second. This had to be a dream. There's no way in hell this is real.

At least that's what I thought until he said, "Actually, I love you so much that I don't care if anyone sees this."

And with that, he lifted my chin up and pressed his lips against mine. He kissed me for the second time today. Once on accident, once because he loved me. Our eyes slid closed. His hand fell from my chin and went to my waist along with his other hand. My arms went around his neck. He tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss. I felt his lips part and I opened my mouth as well. His tongue slipped inside my mouth and it felt good. It also tasted good. I know it's kind of weird to hear that but it did. I opened one eye and saw Max staring at us with a shocked expression. Oh god, this is embarrassing… you know what… screw it. My eye closed again and I leaned forward and kissed Pein harder. He pulled my closer to him and wrapped his arms around my back. Now I was practically sitting on his lap. I wonder what the rest of the Akatsuki will think when they find out.

**Max's P.O.V**

Ok. Soooo not expecting that. But hey, there together now and that's all I need. I don't care how it happed, just that it happened. I mean, we've been waiting for this since they came into the series. So my eyes went wide. Then I smiled.

Then Kiki yelled from upstairs, "A.J.'s gone!"

"What?" I yelled back.

"She's not up here, and she's not down there, so she's not here." Kiki said walking down the stairs.

"Damn it!" I yelled.

Then there was a knock on the front door and I walked over to it and opened it. I was shocked to see my four friends that I met at anime expo six years ago.

"Alexandra? Musa? Akane? Sei?" I asked.

Then I realized that A.J. was tied up and gaged on the ground behind them.

"We found her running away from your house covered in pudding, again, and we figured that she exploded pudding in your living room yet again, caught her, tied her up, and brought her back here for you to release your vengeance on her." Musa said.

The other three girls nodded in agreement.

"Thank you. I was just about to kill someone other than her." I said.

"Max? Who's at the door?" Itachi asked from behind me.

"Who's that?" Sei asked, peering around me to see into my house.

'Shit! I forgot the Akatsuki were here! And there all Akatsuki fangirls too!' I thought.

"Is that an Itachi cosplayer?" she asked.

"No way that's a cosplayer. The cons don't start for another three weeks and he looks way to much like Itachi to be a cosplayer… and is that Zetsu?" Alexandra said.

"And Kisame?" Musa said.

"And… Tobi?" Sei said.

"Is that Kakuzu?" Akane asked.

"Max?" Itachi asked again.

Kiki came up next to me and saw the girls staring at the boys.

"Oh crap. We're screwed." she said.

Then, to make matters worse, Kisame walked up behind us and said, "Yo Max. Itachi wants to know who's at the door."

Musa just about had a heart attack when he came over to us.

"Wow! That's the best Kisame cosplay I ever seen!" Sei said, staring at him.

"Cosplay? What the hell do you mean cosplay? I am Kisame. And what's a cosplay anyway?" he said.

I just about passed out. This could not be happening. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back. It was Itachi. I was about ready to cry at this point.

"This cannot be happening." I said, turning to Itachi and putting my head on his shoulder.

"What can't be happening?" Musa asked.

I lifted my head off Itachi's shoulder, turned to Musa, and said, "Promise me you won't scream?"

"Um… I promise I won't scream?" she said.

I whispered in her ear and she screamed.

I clamped my hand over her mouth and said, "You said you wouldn't scream."

"Mats mwas mefore mou mold me mwhat mou mwere moing mo may." she said against my hand.

"What?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and licked my hand.

"Ewww!" I said, wiping my hand on her shirt.

"I said 'that's was before you told me what you were going to say'." Musa said.

"Still!" I said.

"So you're telling the truth?" she asked.

I nodded.

"Prove it then." she said.

"Fine. Come on in." I said, turning and waving them to fallow.

We walked into the living room and stopped.

"Oh crap. Well, girls, go ahead up to my room while we get cleaned up." I said.

"Can we look at 'the notebook'?" Sei asked.

"Sure why not." I said.

They cheered and ran up to my room. Pein gave me this look.

"Before you say anything Pein, this was not planned. I didn't plan on telling them but now I have no choose. But they'll keep this secret. Trust me." I said.

He nodded and went back to helping Konan get pudding off her. Even that's cute with those two. Anyway, I then turned my attention back to me, Itachi, Kiki, Kisame, and everyone else who were all covered in pudding still. I started thinking of how to get the pudding off fast, and could only think of spraying everyone with the hose. Good thing that it can spray hot water too. So I called everyone into the living room (including the girls because I thought they might enjoy this) and instructed everyone who was covered in pudding to strip down to their underwear and go into the back yard.

"Why the hell do you want us to do this?" Pein asked, while taking off his shirt.

"Cause it's the fastest way to get the damn pudding off considering it's in everyone's shirt _and _pants." I said, pulling of my t-shirt.

"Do we have to?" Kiki asked.

"Yes. Now start stripping strawberry lover." I said, pulling my pants off.

"But… it's embarrassing." she said.

"I don't care. Besides, everyone's going to be in their underwear, and at least you got a figure that complements you." I said.

"Fine." she said, pulling off her tank top.

But she was right; it was kinda embarrassing to strip in front of the _whole _Akatsuki. I mean, I'm fine with Konan since she's a girl, but the guys? I'm only fine with Itachi seeing me in my underwear, but I have to right now. I mean, I know that we've only been dating since this morning, but still. So when everyone was in their underwear that was covered in pudding, we went into the back yard and I grabbed the hose. I turned on the hot water and started hosing them down. The last person I hosed down was Itachi, so he hosed me down. It was a little awkward because he was standing really close to me and he was rubbing some of the pudding off with his hand. I liked it, but it was odd in front of everyone else. So when we were done, we went inside and changed into dry clothes and sat in my room while A.J. and Hidan cleaned my living room. We were scattered around my room. Me Itachi were sitting on the window seat. He was sitting sideways leaning against the wall, and I was sitting between his legs with my back against his chest and his arms were around my waist. Pein and Konan were sitting on my bed with their backs against the head board and Konan was leaning against Pein's chest. Shay and Deidara were sitting in my black fury chair thing with Shay in his lap. Kiki and Sasori were sitting the same way but on the floor next to the window seat. Tobi was lying on the floor with his head on Sei's lap. Don't ask how that happened already. Oh wait. It's Tobi. Never mind. Kisame was sitting next to Musa on the floor and they were being quite. Akane was sitting next to Kakuzu on the floor and they were counting money together. Alexandra was sitting next to Zetsu on the floor and they were just studding each other.

It felt like there was an awkward silence, so I said, "Alright, girls, you know them, but they don't know you. So, I'm going to introduce you. The girl sitting next to Zetsu is Alexandra Lillian Blade. She's 17, hates yaoi so whenever she's around there will be no talk of it, she likes to read and doesn't like to go clubbing, and she doesn't like to dance in public. The girl sitting next to Kisame is Musa Black. She's also 17, she loves animals, hugs, and steak. The girl sitting next to Kakuzu is Akane Shisan. She's 16, she loves yaoi, as seen on her pants, she's almost an exact copy of Hidan, but with more, yes, more cursing. And the girl Tobi has his head on is Seina Amarante but you can call her Sei. She's also 16, she's just like Tobi, she likes to play with fire and sharp things, and likes music. Oh! And their favorite Akatsuki member is the one they're sitting next to." I said.

The girls nodded and smiled. The Akatsuki all said hello to the girls and answered most of their questions. Then Sei looked at me and Itachi and finally realized how we were sitting.

"Max. Why are you and Itachi sitting like that?" she asked.

My face turned red slightly as I looked back at Itachi and said, "You want to tell 'em now?"

"Sure, why not. Seems like the best time anyway." he said.

"Tell us what?" Shay said.

"Well, me and Itachi are kinda a thing now." I said.

Everyone's eyes widened and their jaws dropped excepted for Pein, Konan, and Tobi.

"What? Already?" Kiki asked.

"Yep." Itachi said.

"Prove it, yeah." Deidara said.

"Alright." I said.

So I turned around on the window seat so I was facing Itachi. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my back. He leaned in and kissed me. We held the kiss for a minute or so, and when we broke apart, their eyes were even wider and their jaws were on the floor.

"H-how long has this been… this?" Musa said.

Itachi and I started laughing and I said, "Since this morning."

"Wow Max." Kiki said.

"What?" I said.

"They've been here for three days and you're already dating Itachi?" she said.

"Oh shut up. I would be stunned if you and Sasori-san weren't dating yet." I said.

Her face turned red and she said, "W-what d-do y-you m-mean?"

"Oh come on Kiki. It's obvious; you like him and he likes you." I said.

Her face turned a shade of red darker as she stuttered out, "W-what? N-no I d-don't!"

"Kiki. They obviously know, so why not tell them." Sasori said.

He then kissed her neck, then kissed her on the lips. She returned to normal color as he kissed her.

They broke apart and she said, "Ok, I confess. We are dating."

"Ok. Anyone else dating that we don't know about?" Sei asked.

"Ya. Me and Deidara." Shay said.

"A.J. and Hidan." I said.

"Me and Konan." Pein said.

Everyone looked at them in shock.

"What?" he said.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Konan asked.

"YES! FINALY!" Musa yelled.

"Musa! Volume!" I said.

"Sorry, but we've been waiting for this since they came into the series." she said.

"I know. But remember; people are trying to sleep." I said.

"Speaking of sleeping, shouldn't you girls be in bed already?" Itachi asked.

I looked at the Akatsuki cloud clock on by bed side table and saw that it was ten thirty.

"Holy shit!" I said.

"What?" Akane said.

"It's already ten thirty on a school night!" I said.

They all looked at the clock and the girls all said in unison, "Holy shit is right!"

I pushed my bangs out of my face and said, "Alright, it's late and very dark, so girls just crash here and room with the guys."

"How's that going to work?" Shay asked.

"Just add a girl to the rooms." I said, waving a hand.

"Ok." they said.

So they all went to their rooms. The three girls with the guys as always, Sei and Akane went with Tobi and Zetsu into the basement, and Musa and Alexandra went with Kisame and Kakuzu to the living room. After they all left, me and Itachi got ready for bed. I changed into blood red short shorts with an Akatsuki cloud across the ass and a low cut black tank top with _Akatsuki_ written across the boobs in red letters. Itachi changed into shorts without a shirt. Let's just say I enjoyed this. Itachi was already in bed, and I turned off the light. I walked over to the bed and crawled into bed next to him. As soon as I got onto the bed, he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled my on top of him. I was laying fully on top of him.

"I love you Max." he said.

"I love you too Itachi." I said, then dipped down and kissed him.

His tongue slipped into my mouth and played around with mine. My tongue slipped into his mouth while his tongue was still in my mouth. 'Man I love this.' I thought. We finally broke apart after a few minutes, and I slipped onto the bed beside him, his arms still around me, and we fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Itachi woke me up by kissing me. My eyes fluttered open as his lips met mine. We sat up and scooted closer to each other. My hands went up to his chest and I ran them over his muscles. 'God he's strong.' I thought. We broke apart and hugged. Then we got up and got ready for the day. I took a quick shower and got dressed in a black tank top with a black and white button up shirt, unbuttoned, over it, and black jeans. I braded my hair while it was still wet so it would be wavy. I went back out into my room to find Itachi looking at my sketch notebooks.<p>

"These are awesome Max." he said, looking up at me.

"Thanks. Kiki taught me how to draw like that." I said.

He was currently looking at my _**Durarara**_ sketch notebook, with a fraction of my others scattered around him on the bed.

He closed the notebook and said, "Should we wake the others up?"

I looked at the clock and saw it was already six.

"Ya. Shay's probably gunna be mad at me for not waking her up at five." I said.

He nodded and got up. We went out into the hallway and split up to the different rooms. I made him wake up A.J. and Hidan and Pein and Konan while I woke up Shay and Deidara and Kiki and Sasori. I went down to my brother's old room. I knocked on the door just in case. When all I heard was a faint, sleepy "Go away" I opened the door and walked in. As soon as I closed the door, a pillow came flying at my head. I ducked right before it hit me.

"God damn it Max, go away!" Shay said, snuggling into Deidara's bare chest.

I picked up the pillow and threw it right back at her, hitting her square in the side of the face. I giggled when she flipped me off.

I walked over to the bed and wacked her on the head saying "Get up and get ready for school."

She sat up and got out of bed.

Then I poked Deidara in the chest and said, "You too mouthy."

I was just about to walk out of the room when I heard the bed creek. I whipped around to see Shay laying back down on the bed snuggling Deidara again.

"Oh no you don't." I said, walking over to her and grabbed her legs.

I pulled and she just held on to Deidara. I pulled harder and Deidara grunted. I pulled even harder and I put some chakra into on accident and we all went tumbling onto the floor. They both ended up on top of me.

"Ow! Dude you guys are heavy! Get off!" I said, trying to push them off of me.

They both just put _**all**_their weight on me and I grunted. I managed to shove them off of me, jump up, and run out of the room. I ran to my parents' old room to wake up Sasori and Kiki. I knocked lightly before entering. I walked over to the bed that had two sleeping people. It was so cute the way they were sleeping. Sasori had his arms around Kiki protectively and she was clinging to his chest. I smiled and gently shook Kiki's shoulder.

"Kiki, wake up. It's time to get ready for school." I said, shaking her a little more.

She opened her eyes, blinked, and rubbed her eyes.

"What?" she asked confused.

"It's Tuesday. We have school." I said.

"Oh. Ok." she said.

Then she sat up and shook Sasori a little saying, "Sasori. Wake up."

He opened his eyes and looked at Kiki, then me.

"Good morning Sasori." I said sweetly.

"Good morning Max." he said, smiling at me.

"Well, I'm going to go wake up our friends down stairs." I said.

They nodded and I left just in time to walk right into Itachi.

"Oh! Itachi! Were you on your way down stairs?" I asked.

"Hai. Were you?" he said.

I nodded and we walked down stairs together. We woke the eight of them up and all got ready for the day. The eight of us left for school. Nothing happened that day. The last day of school, which was the day after, was fun but nothing really happened. It wasn't until Thursday that something _**very **_important happened.

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone poking my stomach softly. I opened my eyes and looked up at Itachi, who was the one poking me.<p>

"Why?" I asked.

"Why what?" he asked, continuing to poke me.

"Why are you poking me?" I asked smiling and swatting his hand away from my stomach.

"Because I felt like it." he said, smiling back.

I rolled my eyes and sat up. I kissed him and wrapped my arms around his neck. We pulled back and got ready for the day. We walked down stairs and into the living room. A little while later, everyone else was up and living. Then, after breakfast, me, Shay, Kiki, and A.J. decided to have a girls day out. We got ready to go get make overs, from my friends that work at the mall. So we piled up into A.J.'s car- **(A.J. A/N: hummer.) **Sorry, my bad, hummer and waved to the boys. A.J. started the hummer and pulled out of the drive way. We drove down the street to the stop light. When the light turned green, A.J. pulled out into the intersection and a car blew the stop light and hit the hummer on the side that me and Kiki were sitting on.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry that this chapter was so late. I was having troubles writing it. And I didn't have very much time to write because of my 96 year old great grandma being in the hospital, but all that's over! She's out of the hospital and better than ever! Oh! And I need pranks that the girls can play on the Akatsuki, and vice versa. There's going to be a prank chapter! And I only have pranks from one of fanfiction buddies Sunny-Bunny-Rose! I need more! Well, as always, review and send me pranks please. Peace out. <strong>


	8. Chapter 6

CH.6

I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in a room with a window, a bathroom, and many machines. I looked down at my right arm and saw a tube. I fallowed the tube to a bag on a stand. An IV. When the hell did I get in the hospital? My head throbbed and I put my left hand to my temple. Then I noticed that my entire left arm, wrist to shoulder, was wrapped in bandages. Same with my right arm. And from my waist to my just above my boobs was wrapped in bandages also. 'What the hell happened?' I thought. What the hell did I _**do**_ to even get _**in**_ the hospital? The door opened and the Akastuki, A.J., and Shay came in. Itachi came straight to my side and took my hand gently.

"Max? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Ya, I think so. But what happened?" I said.

"You don't remember?" Shay asked.

"Ah… no. I don't think so." I said.

"You girls got in a car accident. Some jack ass blew the light and hit the hummer." Itachi said.

"What?" I said.

_**Flashback**_

_**The light turned green and A.J. pulled out into the intersection. Then, out of the blue, a car blew the light and hit the hummer on the side me and Kiki were sitting on. The door bent in and crashed into me and Kiki. My vision went black until I heard a voice calling my name. My vision returned and I saw Itachi looking down at me. I looked around and saw that the hummer was on fire at least a hundred feet away. I tried to move but I hurt all over. I looked down at myself and saw that I was covered in blood. I had several cuts and injuries all over my body. I heard sirens wailing and people shouting. Then there were lights. I looked to the right and saw two ambulances and, a fire truck, and a few squad cars. Paramedics ran over to me and Itachi and put me on a stretcher. They wheeled me over to one of the ambulances and put me in it. Then Kiki was put in the same one right next to me. I looked at her and saw she was covered in even more blood than me. **_

"_**K-Kiki…?" I said.**_

"_**Max…?" she said, extending her hand out to me.**_

_**I took her hand and held it the whole way to the hospital. We let go of each other's hand and were rushed into the hospital. I lost sight of her as I went into an operating room.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"Kiki! Where's Kiki?" I said.

"She's still in surgery." A.J. said.

"What? Did she go in after me or something?" I asked.

"No. she went in the same time as you. Her injuries were just worse than yours." Pein said.

"Oh my god." I breathed.

Then I noticed Sasori was missing.

"Hey… where's Sasori?" I asked.

"He's in the waiting room by the operating room." Konan said.

"I want to talk to him." I said, sitting up.

"I'm not sure he'll come, but I'll go tell him, un." Deidara said, as he and Shay left the room.

"Hey Hidan, come here a minuet." I said.

He came over and leaned forward looking at his face closely.

"Uh… what are you doing?" he asked.

I leaned back again and said, "You had something on your face. I wanted to see if I was right about what it was, and I was right. It's blood."

Right then, Deidara and Shay walked in with Sasori.

"You wanted to talk to me Max?" he said.

"Yes." I said.

Then I looked at Konan. She realized that the look meant 'get everyone else out of the room'. She nodded and herded them out. I motioned for Sasori to sit on the bed next to me. He sat down and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders carful not mess up my IV.

"Are you worried about Kiki?" I asked.

He nodded.

"It's ok Sasori. Don't worry. Kiki's strong. She'll pull through." I said.

He nodded again. I pulled away from him and put my hand on his back. Then Konan came running into the room.

"She's out of surgery! And she's going to be just fine!" she said.

"Really?" me and Sasori said together.

"Yes! She's in recovery and after that she's going to share this room with you Max!" Konan said.

"Good." I said.

She left and I looked at Sasori and said, "I told you she'd pull through."

He nodded and said, "Thank you Max." then kissed my forehead brotherly like.

I giggled.

An hour later, Kiki was brought to the room and we were both sitting there like, 'what do I do in a hospital?'

"Ug! I'm so bored!" I said.

"I brought you iPod." Itachi said, handing it to me.

"Yay~! I can hear music now!" I said, hugging my iPod to my chest.

"Wow. That bored?" Pein asked.

"Hell ya. I've been in the hospital more times in my life, than all of you _**combined**_." I said, putting the ear buds in.

"Damn, un. What've you been doing, yeah." Deidara asked.

"You'll find out later." I said, leaning back against Itachi, who was sitting on the bed with me.

_**Time Skip!**_

_**1 week later, Max and Kiki are going home the next day**_

I looked at the clock and saw it was already ten.

"Alright guys. It's late. You guys should head home." I said.

"Ok. Itachi and Sasori are staying again right?" Konan asked.

"Yes. Even if I told them to leave they wouldn't." I said, smiling.

"We would never leave you girls." Sasori said.

"And that's why we love you." Kiki said.

They smiled. We said our good byes and Konan got everyone out of the room. I looked over at Kiki and saw she was pale a little.

"Kiki, you feeling alright?" I said.

"Ya. Why wouldn't I be?" she said.

"You're pale." I said.

"I'm just tired." she said.

"If you were just tired you wouldn't be pale." Sasori said.

Kiki feel over anime style.

"Forgot they were here didn't you?" I said.

"Maybe." she mumbled.

Sasori went and sat down next to her on her bed. He put his arm around her and pulled her to him in a hug.

"If there's something bothering you, you can tell us Kiki." he said.

"I know." she said.

I got up from my bed, went and sat on Kiki's other side, and put my arms on top of Sasori's arms so we were both hugging her.

"Then tell us what's wrong." I said.

She shook her head. Itachi came and sat on the bed behind us and put his arms around the three of us so we were in a big group hug.

"Kiki." he said.

She sighed and said, "I just have this feeling that something bad is gunna happen."

"It's probably just because of the accident." Itachi said.

Me and Sasori just nodded.

She nodded also and said, "You're probably right. I just need to sleep it off."

We nodded and me and Itachi went to my bed and Sasori stayed at Kiki's. We all laid down and turned off the lights. I snuggled into Itachi's chest and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I saw Itachi looking down at me, smiling. I smiled back at him and sat up. I looked over at Kiki and Sasori. They were snuggling together on the bed, still sleeping. I smiled more and hugged Itachi. He hugged me back and I laid my head down on his shoulder. I let go of him, got up, and walked over to Kiki and Sasori. I shook them lightly.

"Kiki, Sasori, wake up. We go home today." I said.

Sasori opened his eyes and blinked at me.

"Morning strawberry." I said.

"Strawberry? What's with the strawberry?" he laughed.

"That's what me and Kiki say is your fruit." I said.

"Fruit?" he asked.

"Ya, like I'm a raspberry, Kiki's a blueberry, and Itachi's a plum!" I said.

"Wow. Anyway, should I wake her up?" Sasori asked, pointing to Kiki.

"Ya." I said, going and sitting back down on the bed with Itachi.

He nodded and looked down at Kiki.

"Kiki… Kiki." he said, shaking her a little.

She made a small noise and snuggled into him more. He laughed and tilted her chin up and kissed her on the lips. She opened her eyes as soon as his lips met her's.

When they broke apart, she asked, "What was that wake up call for?"

"You girls go home today." he answered.

"Oh." she said.

I shook my head and rested it against Itachi's shoulder again. Then a nurse came into the room.

"Good morning girls, boys." she said smiling.

"Morning Hana." we all said.

"How's your head Max?" Hana asked.

"A hell of lot better." I said.

"Good. Kiki, how's your side?" she asked.

"Much better thank you." Kiki answered.

"Brilliant. Boys, I hope you've been loving to the girls while I gone." she said.

I laughed and said, "Don't worry Hana. They've been nothing _but _loving to us."

Kiki nodded in agreement.

Hana smiled and "Good, 'cause if they weren't, I was gunna give them a piece of my mind."

"Believe me, if they weren't loving to us while we were hurt, my sister would kill them." I said.

She nodded and said, "Well, you girls get ready to go home and I'll be back in a little while."

"Alright." Kiki said.

Hana left and we got dressed in our clothes, with some help from the boys. We gathered all our crap and got ready to leave. Right when we finished getting ready, Hana knocked and came in.

"Oh! I see you're ready to go. Well, your sister and friend are here." she said.

We nodded and walked down to the front doors. We said good bye to Hana and thanked her for all her help. We got into the car and I was happy to see Shay driving. Konan was sitting in the passenger seat.

"Hey guy!" she said.

"Hi Konan." we said.

_**Time Skip!**_

_**At Max's house a week after they get home from the hospital**_

_**Max's P.O.V.**_

It was around eleven at night and I was tiered. We were sitting in the living room watching a movie. We were scattered around the living room. I was sitting on the love seat with Itachi. He was sitting on one side and I was laying with my head on his lap, my feet hanging over the arm of the couch. My eyes started to close but I shook my head. Itachi looked down at me and smiled.

"Tiered?" he said.

"Ya… I don't know why thou…." I said, my eyes closing again.

He chuckled and said to everyone, "Alright guys, Max and I are going to bed. She's starting to fall asleep on my lap."

They nodded. He picked me up bridal style and carried me upstairs. He set me down on my bed and shut the door. He shut the light off and came over to the bed and got in next to me. He pulled me to him and pulled the blanket up. He kissed my forehead and we fell asleep.

When I woke up, I felt something tickling my face. I opened my eyes and saw black hair. I looked down more and saw a face. My eyes went wide.

"Itachi?" I said.

"Hmm…?" he mumbled.

"Itachi… you're five!" I said.

"What?" he said, sitting up and looking down at himself.

"Jesus Christ!" he said, seeing he really was five.

I looked at him blankly, then squealed.

"OMG! You're so cute!" I said, mega glomping him.

He laughed and tried to push me away but I wouldn't let him.

"Come on Max! I can't breathe! You boobs are smothering me!" he laughed.

I blushed and let go of him. He chuckled at my blush.

"Come on Itachi. Let's go talk to the others about this." I said.

He nodded and we got up. I took his hand like he really was five and we walked down stairs into the living room. When we walked in, we saw the whole Akatsuki as five year olds. And Kiki was holding Sasori on her lap and Shay was holding Deidara on her lap.

"Awww!" I squealed.

They rolled their eyes as we sat down. Itachi went to sit next to me, but I pulled him onto my lap.

"What the-?" he said.

"What?" I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Oh come on. I couldn't pass _**this **_up." I said, grinning evilly.

He pouted and he looked like total chibi! He was so cute. I giggled and kissed his forehead. He just leaned back against my chest and crossed his arms. I wrapped my arms around his stomach. Pein started talking about this little problem and how to attempt to fix it when I realized that A.J. and Hidan weren't here.

"Um… chibi Pein?" I said.

"What?" he said.

"Where's A.J. and Hidan?" I asked.

He looked around.

"I don't know." he said.

"Alright. Who thinks that A.J. and Hidan did this?" I said.

Everyone raised their hand. Then a five year old Hidan came storming down the stairs.

"Ok, scratch that. Who thinks A.J. is behind this?" I said.

Everyone, including Hidan, raised their hand.

"Alright. We'll look for her, but first, I gotta call the girls. They can't miss this!" I said, pulling my phone out and called the girls.

They came right away. The doorbell rang five minutes later. I stood up with Itachi still in my arms so I was holding him like a little kid.

"Oh my god! This is perfect cosplay!" Shay said, taking out her camera.

"You would think that too." I said.

"Whatever. Just let me get a picture." she said.

I rolled my eyes and turned around. Itachi put his arms around my neck and laid his head down on his arms. Shay took the picture and I went to answer the door. I opened the door and the girls just about died.

"Oh my god! That's so cute!" Sei said.

"Ya, I know. Shay already made us take a picture 'cause she thought cosplay." I said.

They nodded and Musa saw little Kisame walk by behind me and had just about had a heart attack.

"Holy shit! Little Kisame!" she yelled and ran past me and mega glomped Kisame, who started laughing.

I told the girls to come in, and noticed that Musa had brought Hades. I put Itachi down and crouched to pet Hades.

"Hades!" I said, petting the husky puppy.

Hades licked my hand and I laughed.

I looked back at Musa and said, "You brought Hades."

"Ya. I figured it had been a while since you saw her." she said.

"It has." I said smiling.

I stood and closed the door and walked back into the living room. I saw that each girl was with their Akatsuki member.

"Oh my god this so cute!" I said.

Someone tugged on my shirt and I looked down. It was Itachi who had a pissed off look on his face.

"What?" I said.

He just crossed his arms.

"Oh! Right, A.J." I said.

He face palmed and I patted his head. I picked him up again, against his will, and we all split up to search for A.J. the two of us, Kiki and Sasori, and Shay and Deidara went to look upstairs. We searched everywhere upstairs. Even the attic. But she wasn't there. So we went back down stairs and met up with the others only to find out that they didn't find her.

"Well crap. Now what do we do?" Shay said.

"Look all over the city for her?" I said.

"Nah. I'm too lazy to do that." Kiki said.

"Good point. Me too." I said.

"You're so lazy." Itachi said.

I looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well excuse us for not being ninjas." Kiki and I said together.

He just rolled his eyes. I put him down and hopped over the back of the couch. I laid across whole couch. I closed my eyes because I was starting to get a head ache for no reason. I felt a hand on my stomach and I opened my eyes. I looked over at Itachi who was looking at me with a worried look.

"Max? Are you ok?" he asked.

"Ya. I'm fine. Just a little head ache." I said, smiling.

He nodded and sat down on the floor in front of the couch. I patted his head. Hades came over and sat next to Itachi who scratched her behind the ears. She doggy grinned and I giggled. After a few minutes, I fell asleep.

I woke up about an hour and half later and realized that the Akatsuki looked about three years older than before. I sat up and looked at Itachi closely who had fallen asleep with his head on my lap. I moved a little and he woke up. He looked up at me and our faces were only a few inches apart.

"Um… what are you doing?" he asked.

"You look three years older than before…" I said, looking closer at him.

Our noses were touching now.

"Um… how does this help tell if I look three years older?" he asked.

"It doesn't. I just love looking into your eyes." I said, giggling.

He rolled his eyes and said, "Anyway, away from your craziness, how's your head ache?"

"I'm not crazy and better. Thanks." I said, leaning back.

He shook his head and got up off the floor. He sat down next to me. He was a little taller than before so he was definitely three years older than before. Well, physically speaking. Another hour passed by and I looked at Itachi. He looked another two years older!

"Itachi, you look two years older!" I said, pointing at him.

"Hm?" he said, looking down.

"You look ten." I said.

"Huh, what do ya know? I do look ten." he said.

"Hey, an hour ago, you were like, eight. Now you're ten. Do you think that every half hour you get a year older?" I said.

"Seems like it." he said.

"Yo chibi Pein!" I yelled.

"What!" he yelled back.

"Me and Itachi figured out something about you guys being kids!" I yelled at him.

"We'll be in in a minute!" he yelled back.

He and Konan walked into the living room from the backyard.

"What did you find out?" he asked, sitting down in a chair.

"Well, every half an hour Itachi gets one year older. And I see that you guys seem to be a different case." I said.

"Well, they are ten years older than me, so they would grow at a different rate." Itachi said.

I nodded in understanding. Another half hour went by. Me and Itachi were laying on my bed and I groaned.

"Itachi, how long till you're at least sixteen?" I whined.

He chuckled and said, "An hour and a half."

"Awww." I whined again.

He smiled and said, "Max, why don't you just go back to sleep and I'll wake you up when I'm sixteen."

"Ok!" I said.

I turned onto my back and closed my eyes. I felt Itachi pull the blanket up over me kiss my forehead.

Next thing I knew, something soft, warm, and wet was pressed against my lips. I opened my eyes to see Itachi. I kissed him back, and soon we had to separate for air.

"Why?" I asked, laughing.

"Why what?" he asked, smiling.

"Why'd you kiss me to wake me up?" I said.

"'Cause I thought you'd enjoy it." he said.

"Well, yes I did enjoy it-hey! You're eighteen!" I said.

"Your point?" he said.

"You said you'd wake me up when you were sixteen." I whined.

"Well, you look so tired I let you sleep until I reached me actual age again." he said.

"Wait, you're only eighteen?" I asked, confused.

"Yes. Why do you sound so surprised?" he said.

"Well, where we're at in the manga, you're twenty-one." I said.

"Then we must have come from three years before then." he said.

"Hmm…. Makes since." I said, smiling.

He smiled and nodded. I looked out the window and saw it was pitch black. 'That's strange…' I thought. It shouldn't be this dark. I shrugged it off and sat up. I stretched and got up. Itachi got up as well and we went down stairs. I looked around at everyone and saw the Akatsuki were all their right ages. I also noticed that A.J. wasn't there.

"Where's A.J.?" I asked.

"We don't know. We thought that she just ran off after the little prank but she hasn't come back yet." Kiki said.

"Well, we know that she stays out at least a day after she does shit like this. So we'll wait until tomorrow and if she doesn't show then-" I started.

"Panic." all the girls said together.

"That was creepy." Sasori said.

"Ya. And how'd you know what they were going to say Konan?" Pein said.

"Pein, its A.J. we're talking about." she said.

"Good point." he said.

_**Time Skip!**_

_**Two months later; A.J. is still missing**_

"Max! Where are you?" Itachi's voice called through the woods.

"Over here!" I called back.

There was rustling to my left and Itachi came through some bushes.

"There you are!" he said, hugging me.

"I thought I lost you out here." I said.

"So did I." he replied.

"Did you find her?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Crap! That was the last place to look!" I said.

"There's got to be somewhere else!" he exlamed.

"No! We've looked everywhere!" I yelled.

Itachi was just about to say something when I suddenly fell to the ground.

"Max!" Itachi yelled.

I tried to respond, say that I was fine, but I couldn't speak, couldn't move. My vision started to go fuzzy. Then, slowly, it started to go black. Soon, all I could see was black.

I woke up in my bed. I blinked and sat up, but winced as soon as I did. My head hurt like hell!

"Ah!" I groaned, holding my head.

I swung my feet over the edge of the bed and looked down at myself. I was wearing my black tank top that had _Akatsuki_ written across the boobs and the blood red shorts with an Akatsuki cloud on the butt. I got up and slowly made my way down stairs. I had to lean against the wall the whole way. I got to the living room and saw Sasori sitting on the couch facing away from me.

"S-Sasori?" I said.

He turned around and his eyes widened.

"Max!" he said, getting up and coming over to me.

Just as he got to me, my knees buckled and I fell forward. He caught me and picked me up bridal style.

He started walking towards the stairs and called over his shoulder, "Oi, Kiki! Can you come up to Max's room please?"

"Sure!" she called.

He carried me upstairs and into my room. He set me down on my bed. A few seconds later, Kiki walked in.

"Huh! Max!" she exclaimed.

"What?" I mimicked her.

Before she could answer, Sasori said, "Kiki, why don't you go tell everyone that Max is awake and to come up here before we tell her."

"Ok!" she said, running out of the room.

"Sasori, what the hell are you two talking about?" I asked, a little frustrated.

"We'll explain when everyone gets up here." he said.

I huffed and said, "Fine."

A few minutes later, everyone filed into the room. Itachi almost ran over to me and hugged me.

"Ok~!" I said, wrapping my around his neck.

"I was so worried about you…" he said against my neck.

"Ok, can someone tell me what the hell you're all talking about?" I asked, leaning against Itachi.

"Max, do you remember the car crash?" Shay asked.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" I said.

"Because that was two months ago. You've been in Acoma since then." Itachi said.

"What?" I said.

He nodded.

"But I remember being in the ambulance and going into the hospital with Kiki!" I exclaimed.

"You were awake for that Max, but after surgery you never woke up. You had gone into Acoma." Kiki said.

"But… but I remember waking up!" I argued.

"No. It was all a dream." Pein said.

"So then… I dreamed all that? Everything that I remember happening for the last two months… it was all a dream?" I said, close to tears.

"Yes." Pein answered.

"Oh my god…" I said, a tear sliding down my face.

"Oh no, she's crying!" Shay said.

More tears rolled down my face and I started to cry hard. Itachi hugged me to his chest and rubbed my back. Then I remembered something.

"Where's A.J.?" I asked.

"She's at the store. Why?" Itachi said.

"Because in my dream she was missing…" I said, snuggling into his chest more.

He wiped my tars away and kissed my forehead. I looked around the room and noticed that Musa, Sei, Alexandra, and Akane where there.

"Oh! I didn't know you girls were her." I said, weakly smiling.

"Are you kidding? They haven't left since you came back from the hospital." Kakuzu said.

"Really?" I asked.

"How could we leave when our best friend was in Acoma?" Musa exclaimed.

All four of them came over to me and I let go of Itachi and hugged them all at once.

"I love you guys. You're my family." I said.

"We know." they said.

When we let go, I got a sudden urge to eat roman.

"I want roman." I said.

I tried to get up but Itachi stopped me.

"You can't get up yet." he said.

"Ita-kun, I'll be fine. And if I'm not, I'll wear all pink for a week. Deal?" I said.

He smirked at the thought of me in pink and said, "Deal."

I got up and started walking down stairs and fell on my face.

"Told you." Itachi said.

"I tripped." I said, getting up.

All the rest of the day a kept falling because my legs were weak, so Itachi won our little deal.

_**One week later**_

"I can't believe I wore all that pink." I said, cringing at the memory.

"Well you didn't listen to me." Itachi said.

"Shut up." I said.

Then and ear splitting scream ripped through the house. We jumped up and ran upstairs. We ran into Shay and Deidara's room to find Shay looking mortified and Deidara looking pissed as hell because he had… Sakura pink hair? What the hell? Itachi and I fell to the ground laughing as Deidara was yelling at us about it not being funny.

"Like hell it's not!" I said through laughter.

"What the hell is all the yelling about?" Pein said, walking into the room.

When he saw Deidara, he burst out laughing and fell to the floor next to me and Itachi. Then Sasori came in and started laughing too.

"Kiki! Come here and bring the camera!" he called.

She came, snapped a picture and ran. Then I ran after her away from Shay and Deidara.

"Yo, you didn't start laughing like everyone else. Why?" I said.

"'Cause I'm the one who did it." she said, smiling.

My jaw dropped and I said, "What? Really?"

She nodded and I laughed my ass off.

**And the pranks begin! I still need some more pranks and ideas for the holidays people. Reviews are always welcome. And if you see something that you think I could have done better, let me no. I take constructive criticism! Well, Max is out. Peace! **


	9. Chapter 7

CH.7

I ran through the hallway to the attic. I ran up the ladder and hid behind a box.

Hidan came tearing into the attic yelling, "MAX! WHERE ARE YOU?"

I had to bit my lip not to laugh. I had taken his scythe and hadn't told him where it was. I had put it in the library. 'Crap! I'm so dead!' I thought. I pulled my phone out and sent Kiki a text saying, '_Kiki! Please bring Itachi and Sasori and save me PLEASE!'_

* * *

><p><strong>In the living room<strong>

Kiki looked at her phone and sighed.

She looked at Itachi and Sasori and said, "Come on you two. Let's go save Max from certain death."

They nodded and then headed upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Back with Max <strong>

I screamed when Hidan found me. He picked me up by my neck and started choking me.

"Where the hell is my syth?" he asked.

I motioned that I didn't know where it was but he just tightened his grip on my neck. At this point, I couldn't breathe, and my eyes started to water. I grabbed Hidan's wrists and tried to get him to loosen his grip. But to no avail. My vision started to go black, and just when I thought I was going to pass out, Hidan's hands were ripped from my neck and I was in someone's arms. I coughed and spluttered and had a hand on my neck. I opened my eyes and looked at who was holding me. It was Itachi. I hugged him as I coughed and he held me tight. As soon as I had caught my breath and could speak, I exploded.

"Hidan…WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?" I yelled at him.

"You took my syth." he simply said.

"SO? YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO STRANGLE ME!" I yelled, hugging Itachi harder.

"Could you stop yelling?" he asked.

I smirked and said, "Only if you go and get your syth."

"Where is it?" he asked.

"Downstairs, the door marked B.R." I said.

We all went down stairs and into the room. I laughed as I watched Hidan scream on the floor because the knowledge burned him.

"Man I'm happy I have a library." I said.

"Everyone is sweetie." Itachi said, kissing my forehead.

* * *

><p>"Just eat it."<p>

"What is it?"

"I'm not telling you 'till you eat it."

"I'll eat it if you tell me what it is."

"No, eat it and I'll tell you."

"Fine, whatever."

He ate the piece of mystery food and made a little face.

"What was that?"

She smirked and said, "Shark sushi."

His eyes went wide and he yelled, "WHAT?"

"Yup. You ate raw shark."

"Akane!" Kisame yelled, looking like he was about to throw up.

Akane burst out laughing along with the rest of us. And this wasn't the only prank she pulled. Oh no, she also made Itachi see an ItaDei yaoi for 2 hours, made Sasori watch the movie Chucky, and threw pain killers at Pein.

And then after that, A.J. dressed up like Pein and yelled, "FEAR ME I AM GOD!"

Then Shay burned money in front of Kakuzu and Akane. And the most shocking one of all was when the eight of us girls came home to find the Akatsuki watching soap operas. Then came the day that I announced something.

* * *

><p>"ROAD TRIP!" I yelled.<p>

"What?" everyone asked.

"We're going on a road trip for winter break!" I said happily.

"Why?" Kiki asked.

"Because I haven't been down there in a long time!" I said.

"Down where?" Shay asked.

"Florida!" I exclaimed.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. Which I am.

Then Kiki said, "Wait, you said road trip."

"Ya! We're driving down there!" I said.

"What? It would take days to drive the whole way!" she exclaimed.

I smirked evilly and said, "Not when I'm driving."

"But… you don't have your license yet…" A.J. said.

I smirked even more evilly and pulled out a driver's license saying, "Yes I do."

The girls stared at me in disbelief.

"How? When?" they yelled.

"Today at school. I passed drivers ed." I said.

"But it'll still take days to drive down there." Kiki stated.

"No it won't. I know **tons** of short cuts." I said.

"So, why are we going to Florida?" A.J. asked.

"Because I have a beach house down there and I haven't been there in years!" I said.

"Well alright then." she said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Skip!<strong>_

_**They're leaving for the trip**_

"Alright! Everyone get their asses in the van thingy!" I yelled.

The Akatsuki and all eight girls piled into the van. I was driving and Itachi was sitting in the passenger seat. Behind us were Hidan, A.J., Shay, and Deidara. Behind them were Pein, Konan, Sasori, and Kiki. Behind them were Kakuzu, Akane, Tobi, and Sei. And behind them were Zetsu, Alexandra, Kisame, and Musa. I started the van and we took off. Hours later, we got out of the car in Florida.

"Holy. Shit." Kiki said, clinging to Sasori.

"And we thought A.J was bad!" Akane said.

"Nope! I'm worse!" I said.

"How the hell did you pass?" A.J. yelled.

"Because when the teacher's in the car, I drive like a perfect person." I said.

"Whatever." Musa said.

So we walked into my beach house and put our crap in our rooms. Then we started setting up all the Christmas stuff. So when that was done, we sat around the house for a while. And then, around like seven o'clock, Itachi started to cough. At first, it wasn't that bad, but then it started to get worse.

"Itachi… are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm*cough* fine." he said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" I asked slowly.

"I'm f-*cough* fine…*cough* really." he said, though he didn't sound alright.

"Ok… but if it gets to bad… let me know ok?" I said.

He nodded and kept coughing. He got up and went outside. I looked sadly after him.

"Max? Are you ok?" Kiki asked.

"Ya… I'm just worried about him…" I said, looking at him through the window still coughing as he moved to the other side of the deck and out of view.

"Because of his sickness?" she asked.

I nodded and said, "I mean, I haven't even thought about until now. And I'm scared that it might come out now."

She got up and came to sit next to me. She wrapped her arms around me and I rested me head on her shoulder.

"It's ok Max. Even if it does, with all the shit we have today in the medical field, I'm sure they'd find a cure." she said, trying to comfort me.

I nodded and tried to think about something else when we suddenly heard a noise. It sounded like something falling. We all looked at each other and Kiki got up and went to see what had caused it. But then, all we could comprehend was her blood curtailing scream.

"MAX! MAX COME QUICK!" she yelled.

I got up and ran to where she was. And I almost wish I hadn't. And the noise we heard was Itachi falling. He was on the ground on the deck outside passed out. Blood on his lips and hands.

"ITACHI!" I screamed.

I ran over to him. Kiki was kneeling down next to him shaking him. I dropped to my knees and tried to wake him. But he wouldn't wake up.

"A.J.! CALL 911! NOW!" I yelled, still trying to wake him up.

After a few minutes, we heard the sirens of the ambulance and the lights could be seen. Paramedics came running to the back and took him away. One told me what hospital they were taking him to so we could meet them there. They left and I just knew that if he woke up in that ambulance he would panic. I prayed to Jashin that he wouldn't wake up till we got there. We ran out to the van and got in. We drove to the hospital and ran inside. I went straight up to the nurses' station and asked if a 19 year old boy with black hair and pale skin that passed out had come in. Then, a doctor with longish black hair walked over to us.

"Max… is that you?" he asked.

I looked at him and said, "Yuki-sempai!"

"I thought that was you I heard! Do you know that boy they just brought in?" he asked.

"Yes! He's my boyfriend." I said.

Sempai nodded and said, "We need info on him. Will you tell us what we need to know?"

"Of course we will!" I said.

He nodded again and led us to Itachi. He was in a room in the ER. He was still out, thank Jashin.

"What do you need to know Sempai?" I asked.

"Well, first off, what's his name?" he asked.

"Joshua Alexander." I quickly lied.

"Alright. What's his blood type?"

"AB+." I answered.

"What's his birthday?"

"June 9, 1992." I said.

"What's his height and weight?"

"5'9 and he weighs 125 pounds." I said.

He wrote it all down on a clip board and said, "Ok, so his name is Joshua Alexander, his blood type is AB+, his birthday is June 9, 1992, his height is 5'9, and he weighs 125 pounds?"

I nodded.

"Alright. And I need you to tell me what was going on when he passed out." Yuki-sempai said.

"Um… we were sitting in my living room when he started coughing. He said he was fine and he went outside still coughing. Me and my friend Kiki were talking when we heard what sounded like something falling, and Kiki went to see what it was and found him passed out with blood on his lips and hands. That's all I know…" I said.

"Ok. Does he have a history of getting sick like this or bleeding problems?" Sempai asked.

"I… I don't know…" I said.

I looked back at the Akatsuki for help.

"Um… I don't think so…" Konan said.

"Well what are all of you to him?" Yuki-sempai asked.

"Like I said, I'm his girlfriend." I said.

"I'm his friend Kiki." Kiki said.

"I'm his friend A.J." A.J. said.

"I'm also his friend. My name's Shay." Shay said.

"I'm his friend Akane." Akane said.

"I'm his friend Musa."

"I'm his friend Sei."

"And I'm his friend Alexandra."

"I'm his mother Rebecca Alexander." Konan said.

"And I'm his father David Alexander." Pein said.

"And these are our two other sons and his brothers Beck (Sasori) and Edward (Deidara) Alexander." Konan said.

"I'm his best friend Randall." Kisame said.

"And I'm Randall's brother James." Zetsu said.

"I'm his uncle Ned." Kakuzu said.

"And I'm his cousin Parker." Tobi said, somehow not speaking in third person.

"And I'm his other cousin Zane." Hidan said.

Yuki-sempai nodded and went to brief the nurses. I let out a sigh of relief before going over to Itachi and holding his hand gently. I brushed some of his hair out of his face. I looked at him sadly. If only I had said something about his sickness early this might not have happened. A silent tear slipped down my face and fell onto his hand. Another tear landed on his hand. And then another and another until I was silently crying. Pein came and wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"It's ok Max…. He'll be fine. I promise." he said.

I nodded but didn't stop crying. Tears kept falling on our hands. I closed my eyes and kept them closed. At least, they were closed until I heard a groan. I opened my eyes and saw Itachi blinking against the light.

"What the hell…? Where am I…?" he said.

"Itachi…?" I said, just loud enough for him and Pein to hear me.

He looked at me with a confused look and said my name. I leaned forward quickly and hugged him gently.

While I hugged him, I whispered in his ear, "Listen to me. You're in the hospital. Your name is Joshua Alexander and Pein and Konan are your parents Rebecca and David Alexander and Deidara and Sasori are your brothers. Sasori is your brother Beck and Deidara is your brother Edward. Kakuzu is your uncle Ned. Tobi is your cousin Parker and Hidan is your cousin Zane. Kisame is your best friend Randall and Zetsu is his brother James. And me and the girls are the same as we really are: your friends and I'm your girlfriend."

He nodded and I pulled away.

"So… why am I in the hospital and Max… why are you crying…?" Itachi asked, and then started violently coughing.

I flinched when he started coughing and said, "That's why…"

When he moved his hand away from his mouth, fresh blood coated his hand.

"Holy shit… that can't be good…" he muttered.

Tears came to my eyes again and I started crying again. Yuki-sempai came back over and said that he needed to check Itachi's vitals and other things so we had to leave the room. So we left and sat in a private waiting room they call the 'bad news room'. I was still crying as we were sitting there and all the girls were sitting with me trying to comfort me. But it wasn't working. I couldn't stop crying. Finally the boys came over and were all sitting around me trying to calm me down. I actually ended up sitting on Pein's lap like a little kid and Konan was right next to us trying to calm me down. It was like the time my dog died when I was 7 and my dad held me on his lap while my mom tried to calm me down. I felt like they were my parents. I laughed slightly and Pein smiled.

"She laughed. I think she's feeling better." he said.

I laughed again and said, "I do feel a little better."

"Well what made you laugh?" Konan asked.

"When I was seven, my dog died and my dad held me on his lap like this and my mom sat next to us and tried to calm me down." I said, smiling and leaning against Pein's chest more.

"Exactly like we are now, huh?" Pein said.

I laughed again and said, "Ya. So I feel like you guys are my parents. And I like feeling like that."

Konan hugged the both of us and said, "And I like feeling like you're my daughter. What about you Pein? Do you feel like she's daughter too?"

He nodded and said, "Yes. I do. And I like it."

I hugged them and said, "I love you guys."

I then looked at the guys and smiled. I got up off of Pein's lap and hugged all the guys.

"And I love you guys too. You're all my family." I said.

"We love you too Max. And you're our family." Sasori said.

The others all nodded in agreement.

After that, we sat and they all took turns trying to make me laugh. I giggle or snort at something, but only one thing made me really laugh. And that's when Kisame turned purple. That means he blushed. And do you know why he blushed? No? Well I sure as hell do! Oh… you probably want to know don't you? Well, Musa kinda took him by surprise. She took us _**all **_by surprise! Because she smirked, tapped Kisame's shoulder, and when he turned to look at her, she put her hands on his shoulders, went up on her knees, and kissed him on the lips. My eyes went wide, and when I saw his face was purple, I burst out laughing, as did most of the others. I had to lean on Sasori, who was laughing just as hard as I was, so I wouldn't fall over. I laughed so hard I started crying again.

"Oh god! I'm crying!" I laughed.

"Ow! My sides! They hurt!" Sei laughed, leaning on Tobi and clutching her sides.

"Oh my Jashin! I never thought that I'd see that!" Kiki said.

"I'm happy now." Musa said, leaning on Kisame and holding his hand.

"Of course you're happy!" Alexandra laughed.

"Thank Jashin for camera phones!" A.J. yelled.

We all looked at her confused until we saw her phone in her hand. My jaw dropped.

"You got a picture?" I asked/yelled.

"Oh ya!" she said.

"SEND IT TO ME!" I yelled, pulling my phone out.

"Ok." she said and sent it to me.

I got it and squealed.

"Oh my Jashin! This is so kawaii!" I squealed.

"Oh my Jashin we have _**got **_to post this to DA!" Kiki said.

"What?" Musa yelled, blushing ever so slightly.

"Oh come on Musa! This is to kawaii! Plus, how many people can post a picture of them kissing an Akatsuki member and say they're the real deal?" I said.

She thought for a minute and said, "Only if it's ok with Kisame."

"It's fine with me." he said.

"Yes!" I said, posting it to DA from my phone.

Almost instantly people started shooting off questions like, 'Oh my god! Where did you find that Kisame cosplayer?' or 'What the hell? Is that a cosplayer? Or the real thing?' I replied, 'This, believe it or not, is not a cosplayer. This is the real shark man himself!'

"Well that was fast." I said.

"What?" Musa asked.

"Like, tons of favs already and seven groups want it in their gallery." I said.

She blushed a little more and looked out the window. I shook my head and put my phone back in my pocket. I put my hand in the pocket of my sweater and felt something cold and metal. I made a confused face and pulled in out of my pocket. My eyes widened and I gasped and put a hand to my mouth when I saw what it was. It was bracelet! And a very beautiful bracelet at that. It clipped at one end, and on either side of the clips were black pearls. A silver hook, then a white pearl, a black pearl, and another whit pearl. A larger silver ball, a silver hook, a white pearl, a black pearl, and another white pearl, a silver hook, and another silver ball were after that. It was the same on the other side, and both sides lead up to ruby rose.

"Oh my Jashin!" I exclaimed.

"So you finally found it." Kiki said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"How… how long was that in there?" I asked.

"A while." she answered.

"Why was it in there?" I asked.

"Itachi got it for you for your birthday." Sasori said.

"But… I was in Acoma for my birthday!" I said.

"He was going to surprise you with it after you woke up, but then he decided to wait for Christmas, and when you said we were coming down here for Christmas, he was happy." Sasori answered.

"But how did it get in my pocket?" I asked, close to tears again.

"He slipped it in your pocket back at the house when you weren't looking. Remember him putting his hands in your pockets?" he said.

I blinked. I do remember that.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flashback<strong>_

_**After we were done decorating the house, we sat in the living room watching TV. I was sitting in a chair on Itachi's lap and watching TV. I felt something in the pockets of my sweater and looked down. Arms were coming out of them and I looked behind me to see Itachi smiling at my.**_

"_**Why?" I asked.**_

"_**Cause want to." he said.**_

"_**Why?" I repeated.**_

"_**Because I can hold you closer this way." he answered.**_

"_**Oh… well I like that." I said, leaning back against him all the way.**_

"_**Me too." he whispered into my ear.**_

_**I blushed slightly and said, "Don't make me blush!" **_

"_**But I like it when you blush. I think it's kawaii." he said, kissing my neck.**_

"_**Ok babe, at least wait till we're alone!" I said quietly.**_

"_**Ok." He said.**_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

><p>"I feel so stupid now…" I said, staring at the bracelet.<p>

"Why?" Kiki asked.

"Because I didn't find this when I was with him." I said.

"It doesn't matter if you were with him, but if you found it. And he'll be so happy to see you walk into his room wearing that bracelet." Sasori said.

"You're right. Thanks Sasori." I said, smiling and hugging him.

"You're my sister. I'll always help you." he said, taking the bracelet and putting it on my right wrist.

My smile widened and I nodded. And at that moment, Yui-sempai walked in. we all stood up and I ran over to him.

"Yuki-sempai! How… how is he…?" I asked

"He's stable, but he needs to stay here until we figure out what's wrong with him, and when we do, he needs to stay here until it clears up." he said.

I sighed in relief and said, "Of course. Can we see him now?"

"As soon as we get him into a hospital room you can see him. He should be going now, so I'll find out what room he's in and I'll take you ok?" he said.

I nodded and said, "Thank you."

He nodded and left again. A wave of emotion hit me. Fear, sadness, happiness, and relief. Fear and sadness for Itachi and how he must feel, and happiness and relief that, at least for now, was stable. A couple of minutes later, Yuki-sempai came back in and said that Itachi was in his room.

"So we can see him now?" I asked.

"Yes. Follow me." he said.

We nodded and followed him into the hospital. He led us to the sixth and to room 646. He knocked on the door before opening it. He peeked in and then opened the door for us to come in. we walked in and saw him sitting up in the bed. I walked straight over to him and took his hand. He smiled at me and my heart clenched. He was hiding something. Like he was trying not to show pain or something. But that's my Ita-kun. He looked down at my wrist and saw the bracelet.

"So you found it." he said.

"Yes. Sorry I didn't find it earlier when we were together." I said.

"It's fine. I'm just happy you found it." he answered.

"Me too." I said, smiling at him.

"Do you like it?" he asked.

"I love it." I said, leaning down and kissing him.

He smiled into the kiss and I pulled back.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Better than before." he said shrugging.

"But still not good?" I said, seeing that his eyes were kinda dull.

"Ya." he nodded.

"Aw…" I said, sitting on the bed next to him and hugging him.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around my back.

"So how long were you crying after you guys left?" he asked me.

"What?" I asked.

"How long were you crying after you guys left?" he repeated.

"How did you know I kept crying?" I asked.

"Your eyes are very red. And your face is tear stained." he said, putting a hand on my cheek.

"Oh my god! I probably look horrible!" I said.

"Yes. Yes you do." Hidan said.

I glared at him and said, "You want to end up in one of these beds too don't you?"

He gulped and stepped behind A.J.

"She won't protect you." I said.

"Sorry babe." A.J. said, stepping away from him.

I started to get up but Itachi held me back by the shoulders.

"Kill him later when you go home." he said, making me sit back down on the bed.

"I'm not going home." I said.

"Yes you are." he said.

"No I'm not. You stayed with me and Kiki when we were in the hospital, so I'm staying with you while you're in the hospital." I said firmly.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked.

"You stood by me and I'll stand by you." I said.

He sweatdroped and said, "What is with you and saying things like that?"

"Honey, I was raised by smartass parents and then a smartass brother. That's how I live." I said.

He shook his head and said, "Whatever."

So we sat there and talked until nine thirty. Then the others decided to leave. Kiki said she'd bring us some stuff tomorrow and we nodded. They left and I sat down in the chair next to his bed. Yuki-sempai came in and started checking the machines in the room.

"You know, you didn't have to stay. You could've gone home." Itachi said.

"I already told you; you stayed with me in the hospital after the car crash, so I'm going to stay with you while you're in the hospital." I said.

"Just because I stayed with you doesn't mean you have to stay with me." he said.

"I'm not staying cause I feel I have to, but because I want to." I said, taking his hand.

He smiled and brought me hand up to his lips and kissed it. I smiled.

"You two love each other very much don't you?" Yuki-sempai asked.

We looked at him and I said, "Yes. We do."

He smiled at us and said, "So I'll be expecting to see wedding photos in the next year?"

My eyes went wide and me and Itachi both said, "What?"

"We won't be getting married next year!" I said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"We're too young! I'm only eighteen and he's only nineteen!" I said.

"I was nineteen when I got married to my wife." he said.

"Well, ok but I don't think we'd be ready to get married that soon." I said.

"How long have you two been going out?" he asked.

Itachi and I looked at each other and I said, "Um… two in a half months I think."

Yuki-sempai smiled and said, "My wife and I had been dating just two months when I asked her to marry me."

"What? After only two months you were sure you wanted to spend the rest of your life with her?" I asked.

"Yes. I loved her that much that it only took that long for me to realize that." he said.

I looked at Itachi and started thinking about how much time he had left here.

"Well, I love Max with all my heart, but I'm not sure that we'd be ready to get married." Itachi said, squeezing my hand a little.

"That's my answer as well…" I said.

Yuki-sempai smiled and said, "Even if you say that now, it could always change. So just think about it."

We nodded and he left. I looked back at Itachi and hugged him.

"I love you Itachi…" I said into his chest.

"I love you too Max." he said, kissing the top of my head.

I pulled away and got comfortable in the chair and closed my eyes.

"Good night." I said.

"Good night Max…" he said.

And with that, I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I woke up to a shadow blocking the light coming in from the window. When my eyes focused, I saw it was Itachi sitting with his legs hang over the side of the bed facing me. He was looking at me funny.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"What were you just saying?" he asked.

"What? I didn't say anything. I just woke up." I said.

He smirked and said, "Then you were talking in your sleep."

"What?" I said, blushing.

"Ya." he answered, still smirking.

"W-what did I say…?" I asked.

"Something about a picture and A.J.'s awesome ninja camera skills." he said.

I sighed.

'At least I didn't say anything embarrassing. And thank god I didn't have another dream about a lemon between me and him. That would have been very awkward.' I thought.

"That's just something from yesterday. Musa kissed Kisame, finally, and A.J. got a picture of it and sent it to me and I posted it on DA." I said.

"Well that explains that, but what about that last part? Something about wanting to play twister in you swimsuit?" he said.

I made a confused face.

"Twister in my swimsuit? I haven't done that in ages." I said.

"You've done it before?" he asked.

"Ya. Me and A.J. used to play it all the time in the summer. We'd go swimming or something, and then set up twister on the grass and spray it with the hose so it'd be hard not to fall. It's actually really fun." I said.

"Ok, but you said greased up twister in your swimsuit." he said.

I blushed and said, "Ya. We did that too…"

He smirked again and said, "You've played it before have you?"

"Ya… it was quite funny. We kept falling on each other." I said shyly.

"Hm. We should play it sometime with A.J. and Hidan sometime." he said, a semi perverted look on his face.

I blushed and said, "O-ok…"

He smiled and laid back down, but then started coughing.

"Damn. That one hurt." he said, rubbing the middle of his chest.

"Aw~." I said, moving to sit on the bed next to him.

I put my hand on his chest and leaned down to kiss him. He wrapped an arm around my back and pulled me closer to him. I pulled back and kissed his chest.

"Feel better?" I asked, sitting up.

"Slightly." he answered.

I smiled and took his hand again. We sat there for a while until one of the nurses came in.

She looked up and said in surprise, "Max?"

"Gabby?" I asked.

"Oh my Jashin! It's been so long!" she said.

"It has!" I said, letting go of Itachi's hand, going over to her and hugging her.

"What are you doing here? In the hospital I mean." she asked me when we pulled apart.

I pointed to Itachi and said, "My boyfriend's in here."

She looked at him and her eyes widened.

"Wow~! He looks just like Itachi Uchiha!" she exclaimed.

I looked back at him and mouthed, 'Can I tell her?'

He shrugged and said, "Why not?"

I smiled and looked back at Gabby who looked utterly confused.

"Gabby, you need to promise me that you won't scream or over fangirl ok?" I said.

"Um, ok. Why?" she said.

I took her hand and made her sit in the chair. I sat on the bed and Itachi sat up and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I leaned back against him and said, "Gabby, you may not believe this, but this really is Itachi Uchiha. From Naruto."

"What? No way! That's imposable!" she said, not believing me.

"And she needs proof. Damn it! Where's Deidara when you need him?" I said.

Itachi chuckled a little and said, "We don't need him to prove it Max."

"Really? Then how are we gunna prove it?" I said.

"The sharingan?" Gabby said.

I looked at her and face palmed.

"Wow. I forgot about that." I said, resting my head back on Itachi's shoulder.

"Me too." he said.

"So, are you gunna prove to me or not?" Gabby asked.

"Yes." Itachi said and activated his sharingan.

Gabby gasped and said, "Oh. My. Jashin…. You really are Itachi Uchiha!"

"Hey! You didn't scream like Musa did!" I said.

"That's so cool! Is the rest of the Akatsuki here?" she asked.

"Ya. They were all here last night when Itachi first came in." I said.

"Aw! Can I meet them sometime?" she asked.

"Ya of course." I said.

"Yes!" she said, pumping a fist in the air.

I smiled and said, "So, where's Clare and Nick?"

"Oh they work here too. They're on break right now. They're dating you know." she said.

"About damn time! She told me on Facebook that she liked him a while ago." I said.

"So, where's your parents and your brother?" she asked.

I looked back at Itachi and then back at her and said, "Gabby… they're dead."

She was about to answer when we suddenly heard, "WOOHOOO!" and what sounded like skateboards going down the hallway.

The three of us jumped up and ran into the hallway. We saw nothing. I was just about to go back into the room when all-of-a-sudden, arms were wrapped around my waist and I was hoisted onto someone's shoulder.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I screamed.

My silver haired captor laughed evilly and yelled, "SURPRISE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Oh noz! Max is captured! Lolz! Anyway, this chapter took me <em><span>FOREVER<span>_**to** freakin write but I did it. With some help from A.J. of course.**

**A.J.: About damn time I get a say in any of this!**

**Me: Oh shut up A.J. At least I'm still a virgin.**

**A.J.: …WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN!**

**Me: Come on, I know you screwed Hidan.**

**A.J.: …We were playing **_TWISTER_** for Jashin's sake.**

**Max: Right, cause Twister sounds like sex.**

**Itachi: Ya, that didn't sound like Twister.**

**Hidan: That's because we used KY jelly.**

**Max: Why use that? Animal birthing lubricant is way better.**

**Itachi: …How do you know that's better?**

**Max: I told you we played greased up Twister before.**

**A.J.: But in that case, it was lubed up Twister.**

**Max and A.J.: *laugh their asses off***

**Itachi: So Max, is that what we'll be using when the four of us play?**

**A.J.: *stops laughing* What?**

**Max: Oh ya. I told him that me, you, him, and Hidan would play Twister like we do.**

**A.J.: ….HELL YA!**

**Me: Anyway, moving away from the perverted conversation read and review please! Oh, and like I said in the A/N of another story, I will be taking ANY question you might have for me, personal or not, and putting the answers and who asked them in the A/N. Got it? Good. Till then, ja ne!**


	10. Chapter 8

CH.8

* * *

><p>I thrashed around in his grip and tried to get out of it as he continued skateboarding down the hallway.<p>

"Damn it Hidan! Let me go!" I yelled in his ear.

"Not a chance!" he said, tightening his grip on me.

Then I noticed he was in his underwear and a doctors' coat.

"Why the hell are you in your underwear and a doctors' coat?" I asked, shielding my eyes.

"Cause we feel like it!" A.J. said.

I looked at her and saw she too was wearing only her bra and underwear and a doctors' coat.

I sweat dropped and said, "Can you please just bring me back to Itachi's room please?"

"Not yet." they said.

I sighed and yelled to the nurses, "I'm sorry about them! I'll punish them later! I promise!"

The nurses that knew me smirked and slapped high fives while the others just looked confused. About ten minutes later, they decided that I had been gone long enough and brought me back to Itachi and Gabby. As soon as Hidan put me down, Itachi punched him in the face and hugged me. He then smacked A.J. upside the head.

"You're lucky he didn't punch you too." I said to her.

"I don't know. I think he hit me harder than him." she said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Doubt that. I think he broke my nose. Again." Hidan said, holding his probably broken nose.

I giggled and said, "I can fix that."

Itachi looked at me and said, "How?"

"Come on." I said, walking into his room.

They followed me and I closed the door. I instructed Hidan to sit in the window seat so he was shorter. I then placed my hands over his nose and focused my chakra to my hands. A green glow came around them and in a minute, his nose was healed.

"When the hell did you learn that?" Hidan asked.

"Konan has been teaching me and Kiki how to use our chakra for medical uses." I said, patting Hidan's shoulder.

He shrugged and sat back.

I covered my eyes again and said, "Now will you please put on clothes and leave?"

"Why?" He asked.

"Because I'm sick of looking you in just your boxers!" I said, walking back to Itachi.

We sat down on the bed and I called Konan to come get the two bakas. She got there and smacked them both upside the head. They left and I laid down on the bed.

"You alright?" Itachi asked, stroking my hair.

I sighed and said, "Ya…. I'm just a bit stressed that's all."

He shook his head and took my hand, kissing it. I smiled up at him and sat up, kissing his cheek. He smiled also and rested his head against mine. We sat there all day and talked. Whenever Itachi would start coughing, I would hold his hand and hug him until it stopped. When night came around, we laid down and cuddled together.

"Hey Ita…." I said, looking up at him.

"Ya?" He said, looking down at me.

I took a deep breath and said, "I've been… thinking about what Yuki-Sempi said…. About getting married…."

He nodded and said, "What've you been thinking?"

I shrugged and said, "Maybe that we should consider it…. *sigh* I don't know…!"

Itachi stroked my hair again and said, "Relax sweetheart. We still have time alright?"

I nodded and nuzzled his chest.

"Goodnight Itachi." I said sleepily.

"Goodnight Max." He said, kissing my forehead.

~X~

There was a knock on the door and Yuki-Sempia came in.

"Max, can I speak with you?" He said.

"Of course!" I said.

I went to get up off the bed, but I found that I couldn't. I tried again and fell right back onto Itachi. …Who was trying not to laugh….

"Joshua…." I growled, looking at my wrist.

It was tied to the bed with black ribbon. He was still trying not to laugh.

"It wasn't me…!" He said, covering up his laugh with a fake cough.

"Then who was it?" I asked.

"A.J. and Zane." He said, smiling slightly.

I groaned and tried to untie was too damn tight! I looked at Itachi for help and he laughed. He helped untie it and I got up, pecking him on the lips before going to talk with Yuki-Sempia.

"What's up?" I asked.

"I wanted to let you know that Joshua will be discharged from the hospital tomorrow morning." He said.

I gasped and said, "Really?!"

Yuki-Sempia nodded and I hugged him. I went back into the room and told Itachi.

"Finally…." He breathed.

"What?" I asked.

"I finally get to get out of here." He said.

I smiled and kissed him, placing my hand on his chest.

"And when we get home, we get to prepare for the con!" I said, winking.

"Great…." He said sarcastically, groaning.

I giggled and kissed him again, hugging him.

~X~

"Hey, Itachi and Max are back!" Shay yelled, running over to us.

"Hey guys." Itachi said, smiling slightly.

"Hi!" I said, hugging Shay.

"So everything's ok?!" Himikai asked, looking worried.

I smiled and said, "Yep! They finally figured out what it was and gave him medicine! He'll be fine!"

She sighed in relief and said, "Thank god…."

"Yeah. And it's a really good thing that we got there when we did. Yuki-Sempia said that if we'd waited any longer, it might have been too late…." I said, looking down sadly at mine and Itachi's intertwined fingers.

"Hey, look at me." He said, tilting my chin up so I was looking at him.

He leaned down and kissed me lightly.

"Don't think about that. I'm right here and I'm fine. So there's no reason to think about what didn't happen ok?" He said, stroking my cheek with his thumb.

I nodded and let go of his hand, hugging him. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. After lounging around the house a little bit, we packed up our stuff and loaded into the car.

"A.J., you wanna drive? I'm too tired…." I said, leaning on Itachi's shoulder as we walked to the car.

"Sure. Want me to drive fast?" She asked.

"I don't care. I just wanna sleep." I said, my eyes starting to droop.

She nodded and she and Hidan got in the front seat while Itachi and I got in on of the back rows. After buckling our seatbelts, I rested my head on Itachi's shoulder and closed my eyes. He slipped his around my waist and held me against his side. I nuzzled his neck and fell asleep.

~X~

"Max…."

I groaned as someone shook my shoulder lightly.

"Max, come on wake up."

I sighed and open my eyes. I blinded and rubbed my eye as I looked up at Itachi.

"Moring sleeping beauty…." He said, smiling lightly.

"Morning…." I said, yawning.

He stroked my hair lightly and I looked past his head to see the night sky.

"Are we home yet…?" I asked, again rubbing my eye.

"Ya." He said.

I groaned and said, "That means I have to get up doesn't it…?"

"No. I'll carry, but you have to stay awake until you're actually in bed ok?" He said, smiling again.

"Yay…." I said, sleepily.

Itachi unbuckled my seatbelt and pulled be out of the car. He held me bridal style and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me into the house and up the stairs to our room. He set me down in bed and turned the lights out. He got in bed with me and I snuggled up to him. He kissed my forehead and we fell asleep.

~X~

"Hey, didn't A.J. say she was staying home?" I asked, pulling the van into the driveway.

"Yeah…." Kiki said.

"Then where is her hummer…?" I said, turning off the car.

The others shrugged and we got up. We walked up to the front door to find it slightly open.

"That can't be good…." Akane said.

We looked at each other and I pushed the door open. It slowly swung open with a creek and hit the wall with a dull thud. Our eyes widened and I let out and ear piercing scream as our eyes landed on the horrific scene in the entrance way.

.

..

…

….

…..

…

….

…..

…

….

"ALYX!"

* * *

><p><strong>OH MY JASHIN I'M SO, SO, SO, SOOOOOOOO SORRY THAT IT'S TAKEN ME 20 MONTHS! 20! TWENTY! I'm sorry it's so short too! But I'm back! I'll try my very hardest to update more often! I'm sorry to say that this story will be ending sometime in the nearish future. But I promise, you won't be disappointed! There are a lot of twists coming so just you wait! And I'm still working on a few more stories so you won't have to starve of story deprivation. So, please tell me what you think and what you would like to see before the story ends. Don't know where I'll get it in at, but I will. So, R&amp;R and see you later! Love you all! Bye~! <strong>


	11. Chapter 9

**WARNING! SENSITIVE MATERIAL AHEAD! DISCRIPTION OF DEATH, BLOOD, AND GORE! IF YOU ARE BOTHERD BY THIS, SKIP TO THE X~X. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

><p>Red liquid was splashed all over the walls. Pools and puddles of sticky red blood covered the floor. And in the middle of the nightmarish scene, was my best friend. My best friend, who had been like a sister to me since we met, was laying on the floor, covered in her own blood. Her wrists and throat were slashed, crimson blood still trickling out of the wounds. Her head slightly turned to look at us and she coughed and spluttered, reaching her hand out to us. Hidan and I ran forward, splashing through the puddles of blood. We dropped to our knees next to her.<p>

"Alyx…?! Alyx, what happened?!" I exclaimed, staring at her horrified.

She tried to speak, but she couldn't. Tears came to my eyes and I looked up at Hidan. I was shocked. Hidan was crying. Seeing him cry made me realize just how serious this really was. My tears started to stream down my face as I watch my best friend die.

She coughed and managed to get out, "I love you guys…."

She coughed again, and went limp. The blood finally stopped flowing as she began to grow cold. I started to cry and Itachi dropped to his knees beside me, pulling me to his chest. Kiki and Shay started to cry as well and Sasori and Deidara both pulled them to them too. The other girls started to cry too and hugged their guys. Hidan leaned down and kissed A.J. on the forehead before closing her eyes. Once he did that, he too began to cry. Pein told the guys to take us upstairs and get changed while he and Hidan took care of things down there.

**X~X**

"Itachi, what are we going to do…?" I asked, sniffling as Itachi helped my slip one of his t-shirts on over my head.

"I don't sweetheart…." He said, wiping the tears off my cheek.

I sighed and hugged him, trying not to cry. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead. Itachi put me in bed and kissed my forehead again.

"Go to sleep Max…. You need to rest. I love you…." He said, pulling the blanket over me.

I sighed sadly and nodded.

"I'll come to bed in a little while alright?" He said, squeezing my hand gently.

I nodded again and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>~Normal P.o.V.~<strong>

Itachi left the room quietly and gently shut the door. He leaned against it and sighed deeply.

"So much shit has happened to her already, and now this…?" He muttered, pushing off the wooden door and walking down the stairs.

He found Pein and Konan scrubbing the blood off the floor and walls.

"Throw me brush." Itachi said, walking over to one of the walls.

Pein tossed him a brush while Konan brought over a bucket of hot soapy water. He dipped the brush into the water and started to scrub the wall. After a little while, he sighed and started to scrub harder.

"You guys go to bed. I'll finish up here." Itachi said.

"Are you sure?" Konan said, unsure.

"Yeah. I need to clear my head anyway." Itachi said, smiling weakly at her.

She nodded and grabbed Pein's hand and led him upstairs. He scrubbed for a few more minutes for resting.

"Need some help?"

Itachi jumped slightly and whipped his head to the side to see Max standing there, no longer wearing his t-shirt but his black hoodie over a blue tank top.

"Max…?! I thought you were asleep!" He said, lowering his arm.

"I had a nightmare…." She said, pushing the shoulder of the hoodie, which had slipped down her arm, back up.

"You shouldn't be down here though. It could give you even more nightmares." Itachi said.

She shrugged and said, "Like I won't have them anyway."

He sighed again and grabbed another brush. He handed it to her and she pushed her sleeves up. She knelt down next Itachi and started to scrub the wall. He shook his head and started to clean again as well. As they cleaned, the smell of blood entered his nose. He flashed back to when he killed his clan. He froze as the images of his dead friends and family flashed in his head. Max noticed that he'd stopped and looked at him. She gasped when she saw a tear slowly drag its way down his cheek.

"Itachi…?!" She said, dropping her brush.

He turned his head to look at her and she saw the mortified look in his tear filled eyes. She was about to ask what was wrong when the smell made its way to her nose finally. Her eyes widened when she realized what was wrong.

"It's the smell, isn't it…?" She asked, placing her hand on his arm.

He nodded and set his brush down. He looked at his hands, remembering them being covered in his clan's blood. More tears streaked down his cheeks at the memories. Max hated seeing him like this. Her strong, brave, amazing raven Itachi, broken. She quickly hugged him and pulled him, against her. She sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her so tight she almost couldn't breathe, and rested his head against her chest.

"Shhh…. It's ok…." She said, stroking his hair.

He continued to cry quietly against her chest as she tried to calm him. She let his hair down and ran her fingers through his long black hair. He eventually calmed down enough that he could look up at her. She smiled kindly at him and wiped away the remaining tears on his cheeks.

"This feels strange…. Usually you're doing this to me…." She said, giggling softly as she ran her fingers through his hair again.

He smiled sadly at her. She leaned down and kissed his nose.

"Why…?" He asked quietly.

"Why what?" She asked, not sure what he meant.

"Why do you love me? After everything that I've done…. How could you love me knowing that I've killed my own clan and probably hundreds of others…. Knowing all the bad things I've done…." He said, looking up at her with sad dark eyes.

"Oh my god Itachi, don't ever ask me that! I love you." She said, horrified that he'd even ask her that.

"But _why_ do you love me?" He asked, the sad look growing in his eyes.

She sighed and said, "Look Itachi, I know what you've done in the past. But I also know that you aren't proud of it. I know that you didn't _want_ to kill your clan, but you had to. It was either you, who would guaranty that their deaths would be quick and as painless as possible, or ANBU, who would kill them brutally. And the other people you've killed you killed because it's your job. It's no different than when you were part of the ANBU."

"But it is! And no matter what the reason for killing my clan was I still did it…. I'm a heartless murderer…." He said, looking down again.

"But you didn't kill Sasuke." She said.

His head whipped up and he looked at her with wide eyes.

"You are far from heartless. You couldn't kill you brother. You loved him too much. And I know you have a heart Itachi. Because you love me just as much as I love you." Max said, placing her hand over his heart.

He looked at her for a minute before putting his hand over hers and nuzzling her neck. She smiled and tilted his chin up. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

"I love you …." She said, pulling away and resting her forehead against his.

"I love you too…." He said, smiling softly.

"And please, don't even ask me that again…. Because I'll just tell you the same Jashin damn thing over and over again…." She said.

"I won't. I promise." He said, kissing her again.

After that, Itachi and Max finished cleaning up the blood. After putting away the brushes and buckets, they finally headed to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Two Months Later~<strong>

"You've been doing what?!" Kiki asked, looking at me and Hidan like we were crazy.

"Hidan and I have been mixing healing jutsu and Jashinist rituals together and we think we might have something." I said, sitting next to my albino friend.

"I thought you hated the rituals?!" Sei said, looking confused.

I sighed and said, "I do. But if it means getting my sister back, then I'll do whatever it takes."

"Look, I know everyone's change since A.J. died, but this is too much." Kiki said, sitting next to me.

She's right about everyone changing. None of us have been as happy and cheerful as we were before. Shay has started going by her first name, Juliette, again. Hidan hasn't been perverted at all since that day. Or cursing. I hate it. We all do.

"I don't care if you think it's too much. We're going to do it. Whether you're with us or not." I said, taking Hidan's hand.

He nodded in agreement and we looked up at the others with unwavering determined eyes. The others sighed and shook their heads.

"And we don't care what you say Daddy." I said, looking at Pein.

And yes, I've started calling Pein daddy.

Pein sighed and said, "Just be careful, please. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry, I won't let her get hurt. And if I did, Itachi would find a way to kill me." Hidan said, patting my hand.

"So, how exactly are you planning to do this?" Julie asked.

"Yeah…. How is mixing healing jutsu and Jashinist rituals gunna bring her back?" Konan asked.

"We aren't certain it'll work, but we're hopeful." Hidan said.

"And we don't really know why it works, just that it works." I said.

"What?! Well, how do you know it works?" Akane asked.

"Well… you know that stray cat that went missing from the area…?" Hidan said, scratching the back of his head.

Kiki gasped and said, "Oh hell no! You did _**not**_ use Ashe as a test subject!"

"We kinda… killed him and tried the method on him and it worked! He came back to life! We first started with that squirrel that kept chewing on the trash can and then moved to the raccoon that got friendly with the hole by my house, then onto some other animals. But the strange thing is, every time we bring them back, they develop a skunk stripe." I said, shrugging.

They continued to argue with us for about twenty minutes before Daddy and Itachi stepped in.

"Ok, that's enough!" Daddy said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Pein's right. Now is not the time to be arguing. If you guys aren't on board with this, then go somewhere else when they do this. I'm not letting them do this by themselves. I'm staying here and keeping an eye on them just in case." Itachi said.

"Pein and I are staying as well. He won't let them do this without him there and I'm staying in case something goes wrong and they need medical attention." Konan said.

The others just looked at each other and shook their heads.

"When are you doing this?" Sasori asked.

"Today." I said.

"In about an hour." Hidan added.

He sighed and got up. The others followed and they filed out the front door.

"We're going to my house. Call us when you're finished with this crazy shit." Julie said, closing the door.

We looked at each other and headed downstairs to the basement. Hidan drew the Jashinist ritual circle on the floor with a mixture of our blood. Itachi wasn't too happy about this but he can get over it. I walked over to the large freezer and looked up at the boys.

"Oh hell no, you did not put her in a freezer." Itachi said, looking at me incredulously.

"Where else where we supposed to put her?" I asked, shrugging.

He shook his head and the three boys lifted the heavy freezer and placed it on the circle.

"God damn! What else is in here?!" Pein asked.

"Nothing but her." I said.

"For a girl her size she weighs a ton!" Itachi said.

I shook my head and shrugged off my sweater. I handed it to Konan and she smiled at me reassuringly.

"Are you ready Hidan?" I asked, looking at him.

He nodded and said, "Stand back guys."

The other two went and stood by Konan as Hidan pulled his shirt off. Hidan started to recite the ritual as I started focusing my chakra. We looked at each other again and nodded. We both placed our hands on the circle and concentrated. The blood circle started to glow silver and the light became almost blinding. A moment later, the light flashed and exploded. Hidan and I were both thrown backwards. Hidan caught himself easily and landed on his feet and slid. I on the other hand wasn't that good and was lucky that Itachi was there to catch me. He set me down and we coughed, waving away the smoke.

"You ok Hidan…?" I asked, coughing again.

"Yeah, I'm fine…. You guys….?" He said, walking over to us.

"We're fine but… I think we did something wrong…?" I said.

"Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen?" Konan asked.

"No. This didn't happen with the others." He said, waving more smoke away.

I was about to say something when there was a loud bang. We jumped and turned to the freezer.

"Max, Hidan, get me out of this thing!"

Our eyes widened and Hidan and I looked at each other. We ran to the freezer and quickly opened it. Glaring up at us was my best friend. But she looked different. Her hair was silver and her eyes were red.

"A.J.!" Hidan exclaimed, picking her up out of the freezer and hugging her.

She hugged him back and said, "Ok, ok I get it. And don't call me A.J. anymore, call me Alyx."

He let go of her and she looked down at her wrists.

"What the hell?! Where did these scars come from?!" She yelled, confused.

Hidan and I looked at each other.

"You don't remember what happened?" I asked.

"No! Where did these come from?!" She asked.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned the camera on. I handed it to Alyx and she looked at herself. Her eyes widened as she saw the scar on her neck and her hair and eyes.

"Son of a bitch! Seriously, what the hell happened?!" Alyx yelled.

We explained what happened and what we went through.

"Holy shit, I've been _dead_ for two months?!" She asked, looking at us like we were crazy.

We nodded and she shook her head.

"Shit, I gotta call the others!" I said, grabbing my phone from Alyx.

"_**Hello?"**_

"Guys, get your asses back here right now! It worked!" I said happily.

"_**What?! It worked?!"**_

"Yes! Hurry up and get back here!"

"_**We're on our way!"**_

I hung up and we walked up stairs. After our tearful reunion, things went back to normal.

* * *

><p><strong>I am SOOOO sorry it's been five months but I did it! I finished another chapter! I sad to say that from now on, chapters are going to be shorter now, between 1000 and 2000 words. THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! I know it kinda looks like but it's not! I promise! There's still A LOT I need to get through before the end. ;) So, let me know what you think and how I'm doing. Please, let me know if I'm doing well or not. It really means a lot to me if you tell me how I'm doing and if you still like this piece of shit. Also, I don't know if any of you guys enjoy Yaoi or not but if you do, let me know if you want any little fluffy Yaoi stories. I need motivation, and Yaoi seems to give me that little kick in the ass so let me know. PM me with your top three shows and pairings and I'll let you know if I'm able to do any of them. Let me know! Love you guys! Bye~! <strong>


End file.
